Harry Potter e o Duelo Final
by Liz Nichols
Summary: Pós Enigma do Príncipe No último ano de Harry em Hogwarts, aventuras, paixões e grandes confrontos estão por vir. Seu amor por Gina está maior que nunca, assim como seu ódio por Voldemort.
1. A véspera do Grande Dia

CAP 1: A VÉSPERA DO GRANDE DIA

Era uma noite fria e a única pessoa que se via na Rua do Alfeneiros era um rapaz de 16 anos, alto e magro, com os cabelos negros e bagunçados e olhos extremamente verdes. Harry Potter caminhava pensativo para casa. Em sua cabeça se passavam cenas que marcaram sua vida nos últimos anos. O dia em que descobriu ser um bruxo, quando salvou a pedra filosofal, salvou Gina (ele não queria pensar em Gina, mas o fazia constantemente) de Tom Riddle, matou um basilisco,conheceu seu padrinho,enfrentou dementadores,foi à copa mundial de quadribol, enfrentou dragões, sereianos, explosivins, esfinges e muitas outras coisas no torneio tribruxo, encarou Voldemort cara a cara,teve seu primeiro beijo, fundou a AD, viu seu padrinho morrer,descobriu sobre horcruxes, viu Dumbledore morrer e o melhor de tudo, encontrou verdadeiros amigos e uma garota maravilhosa por quem se apaixonou. Pronto, agora ele voltou a pensar em Gina. Ela e as horcruxes eram as únicas coisas em que ele pensava nos últimos tempos. E agora ele estava separado dela.

-É tudo culpa do Voldemort.-Harry diz com raiva.-Se não fosse ele, eu ainda teria pais, padrinho, o Dumbledore e poderia estar namorando a Gina.

No último ano, Harry e Gina tiveram uma paixão como ninguém nunca teve. Mas ela terminou após a morte de Dumbledore, pois Harry não queria colocar Gina em perigo.

Harry avistou Duda e correu para chegar em casa primeiro. O jantar ocorreu como sempre, noticiário, conversa e desprezo a Harry. Mais tarde, Harry estava em seu quarto, quando Duda apareceu na porta.

-Oi primo, tomando calmante para ter um sono tranqüilo?-Harry não entende a pergunta

-Hã???

-Não se faça de desentendido. Ate parece que você não sabe que vive gritando enquanto dorme.

-E o que eu grito? Por acaso eu posso saber?

-Claro -diz Duda com um sorriso maligno-"cuidado Gina, ele está atrás de você!!! não me deixe Gina...GIIIIIIINAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Duda faz uma representação bem sofrida, zombando da cara de Harry, enquanto o mesmo levantava da cama, subitamente.

-Que foi primo, levou um fora?

-Não ouse dizer o nome da Gina, ela é boa demais para ter o nome pronunciado por um babaca como você!

-Do que você me chamou?

-De babaca, por que? Está surdo agora?

-olha la como fala comigo - Duda, agora, estava com as mãos fechadas

-olha la como VOCE fala comigo. - Harry apontava a varinha para Duda.

-você não usaria isso contra mim!!!seria EXPULSO daquele lugar...

Neste momento Harry se lembra que ainda não podia usar magia e abaixa a varinha. Logo depois se recorda-se de que hoje era 30 de julho, véspera de seu aniversário. Então muda o tom de voz e pergunta:

-Quantas horas?


	2. A Vingança

CAP 2: A VINGANÇA

Duda não entende a pergunta, mas mesmo assim responde:

-onze e cinqüenta e oito.

Uma grande euforia invade Harry e ele volta a levantar a varinha.

-peça desculpas.

-que deu em você primo?primeiro esta prestes a me atacar, depois pergunta as horas e agora me manda pedir-lhe desculpas?

-acontece, meu caro Duda, que em exatamente – Harry confere o relógio de Duda- um minuto, eu me tornarei maior de idade e poderei vingar-me de 16 anos de tortura.

Duda engole seco.

-você esta mentindo, pois eu sou mais velho que você e ainda não sou maior de idade.

-como quiser.5...4...3...2..1...TARANTALLEGRA!!

E as pernas de Duda começaram a se balançar descontroladamente. Harry continha-se para não rolar de rir.

-MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, PAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! O HARRY FEZ AQUILO QUE LHE É PROIBIDO!!!!

Os tios de Harry entraram no quarto desesperados.

-SEU MOLEQUE!!! FAÇA ELE PARAR, AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

-NÃO!!!!CANSEI DE OBEDECER A VOCÊS, CANSEI DESSA VIDA!!! EU VOU EMBORA!!!

-GRRRR-tio Válter estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão e avançava para Harry, como se fosse matá-lo.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!

-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!Valter!!!Fale comigo querido!!!!-tia Petúnia estava desesperada e virou-se para Harry-Faça-os voltarem agora!!!

-NAO! Eles só voltarão ao normal, quando me pedirem desculpas!!-e virou-se para o primo- Pode começar Duda!

-D...de...dá...desc...c..culp...p..pa.

-Não entendi. Quero que fale mais alto e claro!!!

-DESCULPA!!!!

-Agora peça desculpas por ter me batido, me humilhado, me enchido e por ter falado da Gina!!!um pedido para cada.

-DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA!!!!

-NÃO ME CONVENCEU

-ME DESCULPA, POR FAVOR..EU PROMETO QUE VOU SER UM BOM GAROTO!!!!-Duda agora estava desesperado.

-Muito bem. FINITE INCANTATEN.

As pernas de Duda voltaram ao normal e ele correu para o "colo" da mãe, como um bebê.

O mesmo se repetiu com Valter e com Petúnia. AtÉ que Harry falou:

-muito bem, agora saiam do meu quarto, partirei amanha de manhã.

Harry não precisou falar duas vezes. Ele se jogou na cama e dormiu. Acordou de madrugada com um barulho na janela.

-Píchi!!!


	3. Cartas

CAP 3: CARTAS

A coruja de Rony se encontrava do lado de fora da casa, carregando três envelopes. Harry não conseguia acreditar. Após semanas sem noticias de seus amigos, ele recebeu as melhores cartas de sua vida.

"Caro Harry,

feliz aniversario!!! com certeza esse foi um dos melhores, não? Afinal, agora você é maior de idade e eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você!!!! estou n'A TOCA.. Rony me falou que lhe enviaria uma carta, então não escreverei os detalhes, tudo que posso dizer é que está muito bom! Espero revê-lo em breve!

Afetuosamente,

Hermione"

Harry abriu o presente e ficou feliz ao constatar que não era um livro, mas sim um mini-espelho de inimigos.

-Caramba Hermione!!!

" Oi Harry!

Parabéns pelo seu aniversario! Espero que tenha dado uma boa surra no seu primo!!!! Bom, agora que você é maior de idade, imagino que vá sair daí, ne? Por que você não vem para cá? Aqui está ótimo!!!! O casamento do Gui e da Fleur será no dia 20, mas imagino que você possa chegar antes. Tenho certeza que mamãe não se incomoda e a Gina vai adorar!!!! Falando nisso, Harry, se você não fosse meu amigo, eu juro que te matava!!! Nunca vi minha irmã tão triste, cara!! Bem, então é isso!

Atenciosamente

Rony"

Harry se sentiu muito mal,ao saber que Gina estava triste por sua causa, ele,mais que todo mundo, estava super ansioso para essa guerra acabar e ele poder voltar para os braços de sua amada. Agora faltava uma carta e ele corou furiosamente ao constatar de quem era.

''Querido Harry,

em primeiro lugar, Feliz Aniversário. Estou muito feliz por você! Quero que saiba que NUNCA DEIXEI DE TE AMAR !!! A esta altura, Ronald já deve ter te contado que estou muito triste. Por favor, não deixe que isso te faça sofrer. É verdade, porém não estou magoada, apenas preocupada e decepcionada. Espero que goste do meu presente, foi feito especialmente para você.

Mil beijos,

Sempre sua, Gina''

-Ah, Gina...você não sabe o que eu daria para estar com você...


	4. O Reencontro

CAP 4: O REENCONTRO

Harry voltou-se para os presentes. Rony lhe dera um Kit de camuflagem, da Gemialidades Weasley.Já o presente de Gina, foi bem diferente. Foi um colar em forma de cervo, como o seu patrono,junto havia um pergaminho.

''Harry,

Este é o meu presente. Eu mesma construí, com a ajuda de Mione, e meu pai o enfeitiçou para que houvesse uma ligação comigo, assim saberei quando precisar de ajuda e vice versa. Espero que goste.

Beijos,

Gina''

Harry colocou o colar.

-Gina, você é demais.

Depois disso, ele não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Arrumou sua mala, desceu com suas coisas para o hall, e aguardou o sol nascer, deitado no sofá. Logo que os Dursleys desceram, Harry se despediu e pegou o Noitebus Andante. Lalau não era mais o condutor. Algum tempo depois ele chegara n'A TOCA. Pelo visto, os Weasley já sabiam de sua chegada, pois todos aguardavam-no na entrada.

-Olá Harry, querido! Como foi a viagem?

-Muito bem, Sra. Weasley, obrigada!

-Deixe de bobagem, já falei para me chamar de Molly.

Harry apenas sorriu. Depois foi a vez de Rony cumprimenta-lo, seguido de Hermione.

-E aí, cara!!! Tudo bem?

-Bom, acho que sim...

-Olá Harry, é bom revê-lo.

-Também é bom te ver, Hermione!

E por ultimo, ela. Que agora estava tão linda como nunca.

-Oi Harry.- ela o cumprimentou timidamente

-Oi Gina- disse ele corando um pouco.

Alguns instantes seguiram-se, no qual Harry e Gina se encaravam, até que...

-Venha Harry, você deve estar faminto! Venha tomar um café decente!

Todos seguiram a Sra. Weasley. Mas antes de entrarem, Harry e Gina se encararam mais uma vez, e dessa vez ele viu. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ao ver isso, um animal no peito de Harry reagiu

"Como você tem coragem? Por que você simplesmente não a abraça e lhe pede desculpas?"

-Porque eu a amo - disse Harry para si mesmo.


	5. Encontro na Madrugada

CAP 5: ENCONTRO NA MADRUGADA

Os dias passaram voando n'A TOCA. Eles jogavam quadribol, Snaps explosivos, etc. Então uma noite, Harry acordou com sua cicatriz formigando e foi beber um copo d'água. Depois, ele decidiu continuar ali, e sentou-se no sofá, observando a lareira.

De repente ele ouviu um barulho às suas costas e virou-se para ver o que era. Gina estava parada na beira da escada. Ela já ia subir de novo, mas ele a impediu.

-Gina, espera...- ela parou e virou para encara-lo.

-O que foi Harry?

-Acho que precisamos conversar. Senta aqui.

Ela foi até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

-Então? O que foi? – ela perguntou friamente

-Gina...não faz isso comigo!!!

-Isso o que? Eu não estou fazendo nada!!! E pelo visto você também não, né? Potter.

Ela se levantou e ia embora, mas Harry também se levantou e a segurou.

-Pára com isso Gina. -Harry a fez sentar novamente- você sabe que eu te amo e também sabe porque eu terminei com você.

-Eu pensei que te conhecia, mas pelo visto não.

-Como assim?

-Sabe, Po...

-HARRY!!!

-...Harry, eu nunca deixei de te amar, nem depois de você terminar comigo. Mas eu realmente não esperava isso de você.

-Isso o que?

-Olha, eu não pensei que você fosse assim. Eu pensei que você fosse corajoso. Mais corajoso do que alguém que salva as pessoas. Um corajoso diferente, mais do que simplesmente um herói. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse deixar um cara de cobra como o Voldemort interferir tanto na sua vida...

-Gina!!!Ele matou meus pais...

-DEIXE-ME TERMINAR?

-O.k.

-Ótimo. Como eu dizia, nunca imaginei que você fosse deixar de ser feliz pela guerra com Voldemort.

-Gina, você não entende? Eu te amo mais que tudo nesta vida!!! Eu morreria infinitas vezes para te salvar!!! Eu só terminei com você para te proteger!!! O Voldemort saberá se nós continuarmos juntos!!! E ele vai te usar contra mim. Eu tenho certeza!!!

Os olhos de Gina agora estavam completamente cheios de lagrimas e ela ia questionar quando Harry interferiu.

-Gina, você me ama? - a garota fez que sim com a cabeça - Então me promete uma coisa. Prometa que vai se cuidar e que não vai ser assim comigo por causa disso. E eu prometo que quando tudo isso terminar nós seremos muito felizes. Promete?

Gina ficou calada por alguns segundos, e então fez que sim com a cabeça. Harry a abraçou, e deixou ela molhasse sua camisa com as lágrimas que insistam em rolar.


	6. Os Preparativos

CAP 6: OS PREPARATIVOS

Depois daquela noite, Gina foi muito mais legal com Harry, mais ainda não desistiu de fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Vira e meche, ela pegava Harry de surpreso e sozinho para fazer insinuações do tipo

-A guerra já acabou, Harry?

Ele já estava enlouquecendo, até que um dia o Sr. Weasley chamou ele e Rony para fazer o teste de aparatação. Para Harry, era uma ótima oportunidade para renovar sua resistência à Gina. Enquanto os garotos faziam o teste, a Sra Weasley enlouquecia a todos com os preparativos para o dia seguinte, que seria o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Mais tarde, Harry e Rony voltaram, cada um com um sorriso maior que o do outro.

-Pelo visto passaram, né?- comentou Hermione

Os garotos apenas afirmaram com a cabeça.

-Parabéns!!!!!A Roniquinho, estou TÃO orgulhosa!!!!!- disse a Sra Weasley, abraçando o filho e Harry.

De noite, ela já estava mais tranqüila, pois quase tudo estava pronto para o dia seguinte. De manhã, a casa estava uma loucura. Havia gente por todo lado. Harry, Rony e Hermione juntaram-se para arrumar o altar. Rony estava tão nervoso que acabou quebrando um dos enfeites. Sorte que Hermione estava lá

-Ronald!!!Olha o que você fez!!! Está mais nervoso que o noivo!!! REPARO!!! - o enfeite se reintegrou - Vê se toma mais cuidado da próxima vez!!!

-Pode deixar, eu que não quero ver a mamãe brava de novo.

Os três caíram na gargalhada. Finalmente, estava tudo pronto. Quem visse aquele lugar nunca imaginaria que fosse A TOCA. A pequena estrada até a casa estava coberta de belas pedrinhas. O gramado da frente serviria como hall de entrada, estava cheio de grandes pilastras na qual haviam ramos de flores enroscados e várias lamparinas flutuavam (preparadas para acenderem na hora certa). A sala serviria de discoteca, o quintal agora se encontrava cheio de grandes mesas, onde seria servida a comida. O gramado que servia de campo de quadribol agora estava posto de vários lugares e mais na frente, estava o altar montado por Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Hermione e Gina subiram para se arrumar três horas antes da festa, o que deixou Rony muito constrangido ("Mulheres"). Meia hora antes da festa, foi a vez dos dois subirem e ainda chegaram antes que as meninas. Porém elas também não tardaram a chegar. Elas estavam lindas, tão lindas que Rony parou de falar na hora em que viu Hermione.

Hermione usava um vestido rosa claro, justo ao corpo que se alargava na barra, com detalhes florais um delicado colar dourado. Seu cabelo liso e solto, com algumas mechas cacheadas. Já Gina usava um delicado vestido tomara-que-caia de seda, que se prolongava até seus pés, ele era azul bebê e possuía alguns contos brilhantes na barra. Seu cabelo estava todo cacheado e era preso atrás por uma fivela brilhante e ela usava um brinco prateado com... Harry não pode acreditar, ela estava usando um colar igual ao dele!!!!


	7. O Casamento

CAP 7: O CASAMENTO

Harry e Rony ficaram completamente sem fala, até que Hermione chegou ao pé da escada e disse

-O que vocês têm? Vamos logo, ou chegaremos atrasados!!!

-Cl..claro Mione!!!!- disse um Rony tão bobo como Harry nunca viu.

Os quatro saíram em direção ao lugar onde ocorreria a cerimônia. Tudo correu perfeitamente bem. Fleur também estava maravilhosa. Ela usava um vestido rodado cor de pérola, com alcinhas feitas de pequenas flores bem juntas, na barra do vestido, haviam pequenos detalhes que juntos davam um brilho ao vestido.

Depois da cerimônia, todos foram jantar. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina sentaram-se em uma mesa e começaram a conversar, ate que Rony deixou escapulir

-E aí Harry? Você está mesmo decidido a não voltar a Hogwarts? - Mione deu-lhe um pontapé por baixo da mesa - Aiii!!

-Como assim? - perguntou Gina - Você pretendia não voltar e não me disse nada?

-Gina, eu...

-Não precisa me explicar nada!!!- e dizendo isso ela se retirou.

Harry foi atrás dela e só conseguiu alcançá-la na "boate".

-Gina, espera!!!Me deixa ao menos explicar?

-Explicar o que? Você não precisa me explicar nada!!! Afinal, nós não temos nada, não é?

-Gina você sabe que não é assim! Você conhece muito bem os meus sentimentos e sabe o motivo para nós não estarmos namorando!!

-Eu sei, mas que coisa insignificante, não é? Para que você iria contar para a menina que te ama que ela não ia te ver um ano inteiro, isso se não for por mais tempo!!! Não tem sentido gastar seu tempo com isso!!!

-Gina...

-O que foi?!

-Quer dançar?

-Você acha que me tirar para dançar vai me fazer esquecer isso?

-Não... Mas vai te acalmar um pouco. - Harry aguardava com a mão estendida.

-Tudo bem então. - Gina pegou a mão de Harry e os dois foram para a pista de dança. Eles dançaram bastante, até que começou a tocar uma música lenta. Harry esperou com a mão estendida novamente, até que Gina passou os braços por seu pescoço e eles começaram a dançar.

-Sabe Gina, agora eu daria tudo para poder ser seu namorado.

-Mas você pode ser, é só você querer. - Harry demorou um pouco para responder.

-É, eu sei. Mas eu prefiro sofre longe de você e te ver em segurança do que estar com você pondo em risco sua vida.

-Harry...Eu conheço os riscos, mas mesmo assim... Eu te amo muito Harry e quero correr o risco. Sei que você vai estar lá para me salvar, se for o caso.

-Com certeza estarei, mas prefiro me prevenir. Pois eu prefiro ficar um tempo longe de ti para depois te ter a vida inteira do que ser seu namorado agora e correr o risco de te perder.

Os dois agora se encaravam, Gina olhava no fundo de seus olhos. Como ele podia resistir, como ele ousava resistir? Agora estavam mais próximos, eles estavam muito próximos. A qualquer momento seus lábios se encontrariam. Uma parte de Harry queria isso e a outra parte não. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando... Mas então a musica passou de lenta para rápida e eles se separaram.


	8. Conclusões

CAP 8: CONCLUSÕES

Gina ficou bastante encabulada com o "quase beijo" e saiu correndo. Harry tentou impedi-la, mas não conseguiu.

-Ah Rony!!!Por que você TEVE que tocar nesse assunto? Você tem noção de que eu e a Gina quase ter...- mas então Harry se lembrou que os dois não estavam mais namorando para terminarem.

-Terminaram??? Mas eu pensei que vocês não estivessem mais namorando!!!! - disse Rony

-É...bem...Nós não estamos mais namorando, mas isso não quer dizer que não nos amamos mais!!!

-O Harry tem razão, Rony - disse Hermione- Eles só terminaram porque o Harry não quer a pôr em perigo!!! Mas é óbvio que ainda se amam!!!

!-Como assim óbvio?

-Ai Harry, tá na cara!!! Vocês se amam e não conseguem esconder!

!-Sem querer ser chato, mas mudando o assunto... E as horcruxes? - diz Rony

-Muito bem. - Hermione conjura uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho - Já tá na hora de começarmos a pensar nisto. Harry?

-Anote aí. As horcruxes são: O diário de Riddle (destruído), o anel (destruído), o medalhão (não sabemos), a Nagini (não), o próprio Voldemort (não), a taça de lufa lufa (não) e uma que não sabemos. -enquanto Harry falava, Hermione anotava

- O diário estava com Malfoy (um servo fiel), o anel nas ruínas da casa de seu avô (morada de seus antepassados), o medalhão estava na caverna onde fez seu "primeiro" feitiço (fez seu "primeiro" feitiço), Nagini é sua cobra de estimação (grande amiga). Todas as horcruxes estavam em lugares ou com pessoas importantes para ele. Precisamos de mais dois lugares ou pessoas.

-Um deve ser Hogwarts!!!- disse Rony

-Rony você me surpreendeu... - caçoou Hermione - E o outro deve ser o orfanato.

-Mas ele odiava aquele lugar. - disse Harry

-Lá pode não ter sido importante. - disse Mione

-Mas com certeza foi marcante... Muito marcante.

-Mione você é um gênio!!!!-disse Rony, fazendo Hermione corar.

-Obrigado. - disse a garota -Então é o seguinte:

"1. Diário de Riddle servo fiel (destruído)

2. Anel ruínas da casa de seu avô (destruído)

3. Medalhão onde fez primeiro grande feitiço (não sabemos)

4. Nagini grande amiga (inteira)

5. Voldemort alma principal (inteira)

6. Taça de Lufa-Lufa provavelmente em Hogwarts ou no orfanato (não sabemos)

7. Desconhecido provavelmente em Hogwarts ou no orfanato (não sabemos)"

-E agora? O que faremos? - perguntou Rony, olhando pra Harry

-Primeiro, esperaremos as cartas de Hogwarts chegarem e compraremos o material. Depois iremos sair escondidos para o orfanato e descobriremos a horcrux. E depois...

-Vamos voltar a Hogwarts!!!! - comemorou Hermione

-Exatamente!!!!- concluiu Harry

Dez dias depois as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram. Gina tirou 10 NOM's e foi eleita monitora. Hermione tirou total, Rony e Harry foram muito bem nos exames. Hermione e Rony viraram monitores chefes e Harry capitão do time da Grifinória. No mesmo dia eles foram ao Beco Diagonal. Na noite do dia 30, antes de dormir, Harry chamou os amigos e disse

-Preparem-se e deixem suas coisas prontas. Partiremos amanhã de manhã.

-Ótimo!!! - exclamou Hermione

-Até que enfim!!! Pensei que tinha desistido!!-disse Rony.

Harry sorriu para os dois


	9. No Orfanato

CAP 9: NO ORFANATO

Harry, Rony e Mione acordaram bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Eles colocaram roupas de trouxa e guardaram a vestes da escola e umas veste reservas em uma mochila. Tomaram café, deixaram um bilhete para a Sra Weasley e partiram no Noitibus Andante.

-Para onde vão? - pergunto o condutor.

-Para o Orfanato em que viveu Tom Riddle. Você sabe onde fica? - disse Harry.

-Não. Mas vou perguntar ao Ernesto. - o novo condutor voltou um tempo depois

- Ele disse que sabe onde é, já levou esse garoto aí muitas vezes para lá.

-Obrigado- agradeceu Hermione. Algum tempo depois, lá estavam eles.

Foi Hermione quem bateu na porta. Uma senhora veio atendê-los.

-Bom dia, como posso ajudá-los? - perguntou a senhora

-Bom dia. É...nós queríamos saber se aqui é o orfanato em que Tom Riddle viveu.

-Entrem. Eu já volto. - Os três entraram.

O orfanato estava muito bem conservado para um local de mais de cinqüenta anos. Algum tempo depois ela estava de volta.

- Sim senhores, Tom morou aqui até os dezessete anos, mas isso já faz mais de cinqüenta anos.

-Nós sabemos. Queríamos dar uma olhada nas coisas dele. - disse Harry, que ao ver o olhar da mulher "completou"- Ele era meu avô e eu queria ver as coisas dele porque eu nunca o conheci.

-Muito bem, já que vocês eram parentes. Me acompanhem. - os garotos foram levados até um antigo quarto.

- Este era o quarto de Tom. Desde que ele foi embora ninguém quis ficar aqui, portanto, continua do mesmo jeito.

-Podemos ficar sozinhos?- perguntou Harry. A mulher hesitou um pouco, mas se retirou. - Muito bem, vasculhem tudo!!! Cada detalhe pode ser importante. Os três vasculharam o quarto inteiro. Não deixaram de olhar nenhum detalhe. Quando terminaram, já eram seis horas.

-Acho que nos enganamos. - disse Hermione. - Acho que não há nenhuma horcrux aqui.

-É, tem razão.- disse Harry. - Vamos dormir no Caldeirão Furado e amanhã nos encontramos com os Weasleys na estação.

Os garotos chegaram no Caldeirão Furado 1 hora depois.

-Boa noite Senhores, em que posso ajudá-los? - perguntou Tom

-Queremos um quarto para dois e um quarto individual, Tom. E de preferência um ao lado do outro.

-Por aqui por favor. - Tom levou-os até os quartos. - Quarto individual nº 11 e quarto para dois nº 12.

-Obrigado. - disse Harry - Mione, você fica com o 11 e nós dois com o 12. Nos encontramos em meia hora para jantar.

Meia hora depois, todos desceram. Antes de se deitarem, Harry disse.

-Não percam a hora. Temos que acordar no máximo oito horas.

Eles acordaram cedo na manha seguinte e 10:50 já estavam na plataforma 9 ¾.

-Cadê seus pais Rony? - perguntou Hermione.

-Aí vêm eles. - Rony apontou para a barreira. Uma Sra Weasley furiosa vinha na direção deles.


	10. De Volta Para Hogwarts

CAP 10: DE VOLTA PARA HOGWARTS

-Onde vocês três estavam com a cabeça ao fazerem isso?

-Mamãe, calma. Nós só fomos resolver umas coisas. Estamos bem!!!!

-Não ouse me contradi...

"FUOOMMMM!!!!!!"-o trem apitou e começava a andar

-Conversamos depois!!! Agora vão!!!

Essa foi a viagem mais diferente que Harry já fez. Ele, Rony, Hermione e Gina puderam ficar juntos na cabine dos monitores. Não era muito diferente, somente mais confortável. O ruim era que Rony, Hermione e Gina tinham que vasculhar os corredores e deixavam Harry sozinho. Então ele decidiu ir junto dos três.

-Harry, você não precisa fazer isso!!!Volte para a cabine!!!! - insistia Hermione

-Pra que? Melhor eu andar com vocês que ficar sentado sozinho!!!-respondia Harry.

Houve um momento em que Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos na cabine. Ele aproveitou para conversar, pois a menina estava sendo muito fria com ele.

-Gina... Você não está com raiva porque eu sai sem te avisar, está?

-Por que você quer saber?

-Gina!!! Não faz isso comigo. Por favor. Você sabe que eu te amo e ...

-Prove.

-O que?

-Prove que me ama Harry!!! Não está parecendo. Você me exclui de tudo. Me trata como...como uma criança!!!

-Você sabe que não é assim Gina. Quer uma prova do meu amor? Quem ama cuida. E eu estou cuidando de você. Nós já trocamos promessas, agora ponha-se no meu lugar e...

-Eu não quero!!! Quero estar com você!!! É isso que eu quero. É muito difícil entender?

-Não, não é difícil entender. Mas é difícil fazer, exatamente porque eu te amo!!!

-Harry...

-Não fale nada Gina. Vamos parar, porque senão vamos acabar brigando e isso é a última coisa que eu quero agora. - o trem começava a diminuir a velocidade. - É melhor você ir ajudar os outros. Te vejo lá dentro.

Harry beijou a testa de Gina e foi embora.O castelo continuava o mesmo de sempre, tirando, é claro, o fato de Dumbledore não estar mais ali.

-Harry!!! Ei Harry!!!

-Ah... Oi Neville. Tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo e com você?

-Hum...Mais ou menos.

-Ah desculpe. É claro que você não deve estar bem.

-Não, não se preocupe. - Hermione, Rony e Gina acabavam de chegar acompanhados de Luna. -Oi Luna!É...vamos indo?

Os seis entraram em um coche e foram para o castelo.


	11. Pequenas Grandes Mudanças

CAP 11: PEQUENAS GRANDES MUDANÇAS

Depois que todos já haviam jantado, a Profa McGonagall se levantou e disse.

-Sejam todos bem vindos a um novo ano letivo em Hogwarts. Devido as infelizes acontecimentos do ano passado, ocorreram muitas mudanças na mesa dos professores e nas regras da escola. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de comunicar que eu sou a nova diretora de Hogwarts. Devido a este fato e à mudança do Prof Snape, – ouviram-se vários sussurros- o novo diretor da casa da Grifinória é o Prof Shacklebolt, - a mesa da Grifinória irrompeu em aplausos.- que também será o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas e por último, o novo diretor da Sonserina será o Prof Slughorn.

-Quanto às regras, nenhum aluno deverá permanecer fora da escola depois das seis e nenhum aluno deverá estar fora de seus dormitórios depois do jantar. Qualquer aluno que receber uma detenção será acompanhado pelo professor até a entrada da sala comunal de sua casa. Os treinos de quadribol serão supervisionados por um professor. Nenhum aluno deverá sair das propriedades de Hogwarts sem autorização. Os capitães dos times das casas deverão marcar as datas dos treinos e marcar os testes o mais rápido possível.

-Os capitães que desejarem novos uniformes devem conversar com os diretores de suas casas. Nenhum aluno do primeiro ano é aceito nos times das casas. A primeira visita a Hogsmeade ocorrerá no primeiro sábado de outubro. É proibida a entrada de alunos na Floresta Negra, assim como é proibido o uso de produtos das Gemialidades Weasleys dentro do castelo. As outras regras continuam as mesmas. E por último, tenho o prazer de anunciar que neste ano haverá uma festa de formatura para todos os alunos do sétimo ano e os mesmos deverão ir ao baile acompanhados. Outros detalhes serão dados com a proximidade do evento, que ocorrerá em março. Agora todos devem se dirigir aos dormitórios de sua casa.

-Rony, Gina!!! Temos que levar os alunos do primeiro ano para o dormitório. Pode vir com agente se quiser Harry.

-Não. Eu vou falar com o Quim. Vejo vocês depois.-responde Harry

-Tudo bem.-disse Hermione

Enquanto os amigos conduziam os aluninhos ao salão, Harry foi procurar o professor.

-Ei!!! Professor Shacklebolt!!! Preciso falar com você.

-Ah. Olá Harry. Como vai?

-Bem, obrigado.

-O que você precisa falar comigo?

-Ah..sim. É que eu sou capitão do time da Grifinória e estava querendo novos uniformes.

-Tudo bem. Você tem minha autorização. É... Selecione o time, tire as medidas e depois me passe.

-Sim senhor.

-Boa noite Harry.

-Boa noite professor.

Harry foi para o salão comunal. Estava vazio, então ele subiu e foi dormir.

Na tarde seguinte, Harry colocou um aviso no salão comunal da Grifinória com a data dos testes.

Os dias passaram muito rápido e no dia seguinte ele teria que selecionar o time. Antes de dormir, ele e Rony tiveram uma pequena conversa.

-Você já tem alguma idéia do time?

-Mais ou menos. Continuarei com apanhador e você como goleiro.

-Não Harry!!! Você fará um teste para goleiro. Isto é o certo.

-Tudo bem. Mas é melhor dormimos. Temos um longo dia amanhã.

Harry e Rony dormiram rapidamente.


	12. O Novo Time

CAP 12: O NOVO TIME

Harry e Rony acordaram cedo no dia seguinte. Tomaram café, pegaram suas vassouras e foram para o campo. A seleção seria acompanhada por Madame Hooch. Harry ficou impressionado com a quantidade de gente que compareceu. Estavam lá o Dino Thomas, Dênis Creevey, Gina, Rony, Simas Finnigan, Jaquito Peakes e Cadu Coote (que foram batedores no ano anterior), umas seis garotas do terceiro ano, um grupo de alunos do segundo ano, dois garotos que Harry não conhecia e, para surpresa de Harry e Rony, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil (ao vê-las, ele concluiu imediatamente que Lilá queria impressionar Rony e que Parvati estava ali para acompanhá-la).

Ele escolheu primeiro os batedores. Pediu para os candidatos da posição levantassem vôo e soltou os balaços. Novamente, Jaquito Peakes e Cadu Coote foram os batedores.

Depois ele fez o teste para os artilheiros. Ele pediu que os candidatos se dividissem em dois grupos e fizessem gols, como um jogo só de artilheiros. Os escolhidos foram Gina, Dino e Dênis.

Por último, ele fez os testes para goleiro. Depois de Rony defender 8 gols em 10 e o mais próximo ter sido uma garota do terceiro ano que defendeu 6, a equipe estava escolhida.

-Eu quero que depois do almoço a nova equipe venha aqui para tirarmos a medida para os uniformes.-pediu Harry.

Às uma e meia toda a equipe já estava tirando medidas no vestiário. Harry e Rony ficaram por último para arrumar as coisas.

-Nossa, deve ser super cansativo ser capitão.-comentou Rony. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Então eles escutaram vozes vindo de um canto perto da saída do campo.

-Eu não quero! Dá para entender?

-Não, sinceramente, não.

-Por que é tão difícil você aceitar que eu não gosto de você e que eu nunca gostei?

-Porque eu não acredito!!! Você terminou comigo por uma completa bobagem e nós estávamos tão bem!!! Não dá para acreditar que você não me amava porque eu percebia isso nos seus beijos. Eu gosto de você...

-Mas eu não!!! Tá? Eu te beijava imaginando que era ele!!! Por isso parecia que eu te amava!!! Mas eu amava ele, não você!

-Você me amava, eu sei que sim. E eu vou te lembrar disso.

-Não...eu não quero...me larga!!!

Harry já havia reconhecido as vozes mas continuou escutando. Mas ao ouvir isso ele não agüentou mais.

-Me solta Dino!!! Eu não quero..Socorro!!!

-Solta ela!!!-Em um gesto rápido, Harry separou Dino de Gina e o empurrou para longe dela, que agora estava atrás dele.

-Qual é Harry? Vocês nem estão namorando!!!

-Isto não quer dizer que eu vou deixar você beijá-la a força!!!-Harry estava furioso.-Vai embora, eu não vou te tirar da equipe, mas que fique bem claro que eu não quero mais ver você beijando a Gina à força.

-Tudo bem! Já estou indo.-Dino se retirou furioso e Harry se voltou para Gina, que ainda impedia Rony de pular em cima do Dino.

-Você está bem?-ele perguntou.


	13. A Verdade Sobre o Medalhão

CAP 13: A VERDADE SOBRE O MEDALHÃO

-Estou, obrigado. Ele não consegue aceitar que eu não o amo.

-Ah... Se ele fizer qualquer coisa com você, me avise.

-Pode deixar.- e dizendo isto Gina foi embora

-Eu ainda mato o Dino.-disse Rony

-Se ele fizer qualquer coisa com a Gina, eu te ajudo.-disse Harry.

Depois disso, o tempo passou muito rápido. Harry marcou treinos semanais e Grifinória liderava o campeonato de quadribol, seguido por Sonserina e por último Lufa-Lufa. Quando perceberam, já estavam entrando nas férias de Natal, o que deixou Hermione muito preocupada.

-Devíamos estar nos ocupando com as horcruxes. Afinal, quem será R.A.B?

-Não tenho certeza. Tudo o que sei é que foi um seguidor de Voldemort que descobriu seu segredo, roubou uma horcrux e morreu.

-Provavelmente um Comensal da Morte. Mas quantos Comensais abandonaram Voldemort?- essas palavras acenderam uma luz na cabeça de Harry.

-Régulo.

-Quem?-perguntou Hermione.

-Régulo Black, irmão do Sirius. Ele era um Comensal, mas se arrependeu e acabou morrendo. Ele deve ter descoberto sobre as horcruxes, como era um bruxo das trevas deu seu jeito e conseguiu o medalhão. Depois tentou abandonar Voldemort e foi morto a mando dele.

-Harry, isso é brilhante!!!Então, se o medalhão não foi destruído, ele deve estar da casa do Sirius. Então a lista fica assim:

"Diário de Riddleservo fieldestruído

Anelruínas da casa de seu avôdestruído

Medalhãoonde fez primeiro grande feitiço casa do Síriusnão sabemos

Naginigrande amigainteira

Voldemortalma principalinteira

taça de lufa lufa provavelmente em Hogwarts não sabemos

não sabemosprovavelmente em Hogwartsnão sabemos"

-Monstro!-chamou Harry

-Mestre Potter chamou?-Monstro apareceu alguns instantes depois

-Eu quero que me diga se o irmão do Sirius, Régulo, levou um medalhão para casa e o que ele fez com ele.-Monstro resistiu o máximo que pôde, mas respondeu.

-O menino Régulo um dia levou um medalhão para casa, sim, mas um dia ele entrou no quarto e destruiu o medalhão. Ele se machucou muito para fazer isso. Ficou com o braço direito todo preto e murcho. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele tinha destruído, então comprou um muito parecido e colocou com as coisas da nobre família Black.

-Obrigado Monstro. Não conte a ninguém sobre esta conversa e pode ir.-no instante seguinte, Monstro sumiu.

-Anotou Hermione?

-Claro!!! Faltam três.

"Diário de Riddleservo fieldestruído

Anelruínas da casa de seu avôdestruído

Medalhãoonde fez primeiro grande feitiço casa do Síriusdestruído

Naginigrande amigainteira

Voldemortalma principalinteira

taça de lufa lufa provavelmente em Hogwarts ou no orfanatonão sabemos

não sabemosprovavelmente em Hogwartsnão sabemos"


	14. Investigação

CAP 14: INVESTIGAÇÃO

-É...isto ajuda bastante.-disse Rony. Já Harry e Hermione estavam tão perplexos com a descoberta que não falaram nada. Hermione foi quem falou antes.

-Isso deixa duas horcruxes. Uma está em Hogwarts.

-Mas Hogwarts é enorme!!!!-disse Harry.

-Mas deve existir um lugar significativo para Voldemort.-disse Hermione.

-A Câmara Secreta!!!-Disse Rony

-Rony...Agora você realmente me surpreendeu. Como é que eu não pensei nisto antes? A Câmara Secreta é perfeita!!! Ele nem precisaria de encantar o lugar, afinal, só para descobrir a entrada e entrar tem que ser muito esperto E um ofidioglota, o que é muito raro. E depois ainda precisa sobreviver ao basilisco. E depois de tudo isso, deve descobrir o lugar onde está a horcrux.

-Então nós temos uma grande vantagem, pois sabemos onde é a entrada, eu sou um ofidioglota e já matei o basilisco. Só precisamos saber onde está a horcrux.-disse Harry.

-Vamos pensar, qual é o lugar mais seguro dentro da Câmara Secreta?

-Que eu me lembre, haviam várias pilastras e no fundo uma estátua enorme. O basilisco morava dentro da boca desta estátua.-disse Harry

-Então, deve estar dentro da boca da estátua, onde teria que enfrentar o basilisco para entrar.

-Ótimo, mas Mione...mesmo que agente consiga a horcrux, como nós vamos destruí-la? O Dumbledore perdeu uma mão para fazer isso.

-É Harry, mas você continuou ileso depois de destruir o diário. Acho que isto aconteceu por causa da ligação que você tem com Voldemort.-continuou Hermione.

-Harry!!! Você destruiu o diário com a presa do basilisco. E se você destruísse esta horcrux com uma presa do basilisco também?

-Rony... o basilisco nem deve existir mais.

-Não Hermione, o Rony tem razão. O corpo do basilisco pode ter se decomposto, mas ossos não se decompõem.

-É claro. Como eu me esqueci disto?

-Todo mundo erra Mione, até você!!!-brincou Rony.

Os três caíram na gargalhada.

-Então está decidido. Amanhã desceremos até a Câmara Secreta e destruiremos a horcrux.-disse Harry.

-Podemos levar a Fawkes?-perguntou Rony.

-É, a Fawkes seria muito útil. Mas provavelmente não poderemos levá-la.

Na manhã seguinte, os garotos acordaram cedo, tomaram café da manhã e foram para o banheiro da Murta.

-Quem está aí?-perguntou Murta.

-Somos nós Murta, mas estamos de passagem.-disse Harmione.

-É claro que estão de passagem, ninguém nunca quer ficar perto de mim!!!! Buáááá!!!!!- Murta pulou dentro do vaso e sumiu de vista.

-Vamos Harry, abra a Câmara.-disse Hermione.

-Reshiassa...- Harry falou "abra" na língua de cobra, e a pia começou a se mover. Logo, um cano enorme já estava à mostra.

-Vamos? Perguntou Harry. Os três escorregaram pelo cano e caíram em um túnel muito escuro. Meia hora depois, eles chegaram a uma porta enorme e trancada.

-Reshiassa...-novamente, a porta abriu, e eles entraram na câmara. Ela continuava como antes, e estendido no final da câmara, estava o corpo do basilisco.

corpo do basilisco.


	15. De Volta à Câmara

CAP 15: DE VOLTA À CÂMARA

-Nossa, esse lugar dá muito medo.-disse Hermione

-Com certeza.-apoiou Rony.

-Tentem entrar desacompanhado, com um basilisco à solta e a irmã do seu amigo à beira da morte!

-Deve ter sido horrível Harry.-disse Hermione. Houve um instante silencioso, então Harry falou.

-Vamos, não temos muito tempo.-Harry, Rony e Hermione foram até perto do basilisco morto e pararam na frente da estátua.

-Ouçam, eu vou subir primeiro, se estiver tudo bem, eu grito vocês, se não...corram o mais rápido possível.-e dizendo isso, Harry subiu até a boca da estátua e entrou. Lá dentro era enorme. Harry conferiu se estava tudo bem e então chamou os amigos.

-Nossa, que fedor.

-Rony, aqui era o abrigo de um basilisco. O que você queria?

-Tudo bem Mione, eu só não sabia que os basiliscos eram tão porcos.

-Você às vezes é tão idiota.-Harry fez força para não rir. Eles andaram muito, observando muito bem todos os detalhes, até que eles viram, em um canto distante, uma cobra em alto relevo, minúscula.

-Reshiassa...

Apareceu uma porta grande o suficiente para Duda passar. Os três entraram e a porta fechou. Eles estavam em uma sala quadrada, com uma barreira verde separando uma metade da sala da outra. No meio da barreira haviam um desenho de duas mãos azuis. Na parede à esquerda havia um texto que dizia assim:_"Parabéns, você conseguiu enfrentar e sobreviver a muitos perigos, mas agora está preso. Para avançar deverá ter meu nobre sangue, para voltar, precisará de uma grande qualidade. Avançar ou voltar, tudo depende de você. Mas o aconselho a agir logo, pois seus tempo está se esgotando."_

_-_E agora?-perguntou Rony.- As paredes estão se movendo, se não agirmos logo, seremos esmagados.

-"Para avançar precisa ter meu nobre sangue". É isso!!!-Harry pegou uma pedra no chão e cortou suas mãos, de modo que elas sangrassem.-Mione, me dá sua mão.-a garota estendeu a mão e Harry sujou-as completamente de sangue. Ele fez o mesmo com Rony e se dirigiu para a barreira.-Depois me sigam.- dizendo isto, ele encostou as mãos nos desenhos e foi sugado para uma sala igual à antiga, porém apenas com uma cobra em alto relevo na parede do final da sala. Logo após Rony e Hermione se juntaram a ele.

-Ótimo, agora acho que estamos mais perto. Abra logo Harry.-disse Hermione

-Reshiassa...-dessa vez nada abriu. Mas o chão começou a se mover e eles desceram uns 15 metros. Agora deviam estar embaixo da estátua. Finalmente, parou. No fundo da nova sala havia uma bacia de pedra funda que era sustentada por uma pequena pilastra. Ao chegarem mais perto, perceberam que uma fina camada verde separava a sala da uma ninhada de corais.

-Acho que eu tenho que enfiar minha mão aí e pedir para as cobras não me fazerem mal.-e dizendo isso, Harry aproximou as mãos, devagar, da camada verde. Estava bem perto, então ele começou a pedir, em língua de cobra, que as corais não fizessem mal a ele. Deu certo, ele conseguia sentir um pequeno objeto em suas mãos. Ele o retirou da bacia e viu que segurava a taça de Helga Huffle-Puff.

-Harry, você conseguiu!!!-exclamou Hermione, mas logo após, a sala começou a se encher de água.

-Ainda temos que nadar!-Harry olhou pela sala e viu uma pequena barreira verde na quina do chão com a parede.- Estão vendo aquilo?-Harry apontou para a barreira e os dois concordaram.-Andem com as mãos sujas de sangue na frente do corpo e passem pela barreira, depois nadem para a superfície.-dizendo isso, Harry saiu. Algum tempo depois, os dois estavam na superfície, ao lado do corpo do basilisco. Foi então que Harry percebeu que faltava alguém.

-Cadê a Hermione?- perguntou para Rony.


	16. A Destruição da Horcrux

CAP 16: A DESTRUÇÃO DA HORCRUX

Harry e Rony esperaram alguns segundo e já iam mergulhar de novo quando viram Hermione emergir. Ela a ajudaram a sair da água e depois Harry perguntou.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu fiquei presa, mas consegui me soltar depois. Eu estou bem. Conseguiu a horcrux Harry?

-Consegui.-Harry mostrou a taça.

-Ótimo. Vamos acabar logo com isso.-disse Mione.

Os garotos procuraram a presa que Harry usou contra o diário, mas não encontraram. Então Hermione pegou outra.

-Aqui está Harry. E agora?-disse Hermione entregando a presa a Harry.

-Agora eu vou destruí-la.

-Você não acha melhor nós fazermos um escudo sobre você? Lembre-se de como ficou a mão do Dumbledore.-disse Rony

-Não. Eu destruí o diário sem nenhum problema. E se vocês fizerem um escudo, a magia pode ser ligada a vocês e vocês serão feridos. Agora, afastem-se.

Rony e Hermione se afastaram. Harry ergueu a presa acima da cabeça E cravou-a com todas as suas forças na taça. No momento em que a taça quebrou, houve a maior ventania que Harry já vira. Rony segurava Hermione que estava sendo "sugada" pela taça, Harry percebeu e largou a presa, correndo para ajudar os amigos. Quando estava quase chegando aos dois, Rony não agüentou o peso de Hermione e ela foi puxada. Harry pulou e agarrou a mão de Hermione, enquanto Rony agarrou seu pé. Agora tudo dependia de Rony, se a mão dele soltasse a pilastra ou do pé de Harry, eles seriam sugados pela taça.

-Agüenta firme Ron.-gritou Hermione.- Eu confio em você Ron, eu sei que você não vai me deixar cair!!!Escutou? EU-CONFIO-EM-VOCÊ!!!

Como se estas palavras fossem tudo o que Rony esperava ouvir na vida, ele começou a puxar Harry. Harry percebeu que estava muito difícil para o amigo e começou a puxar Hermione, até que conseguiu segurar a cintura da garota .

-Segure-se no Rony.-disse Harry. Hermione juntou suas forças até que estava segurando em Rony.-Agora vai para a pilastra.-Mais uma vez, Hermione obedeceu. Quando a garota já estava segura Harry se virou e segurou na mão de Rony, que começou a puxá-lo. Depois de muito esforço, Harry chegou na pilastra.

-Por que está puxando tudo?- perguntou Rony.

-Acho, que é mais uma proteção. Voldemort queria garantir que a pessoa que destruísse sua horcrux morreria. Não vai parar até sugar algo.-disse Hermione.

-Então acho que não vai ser um problema. Olhem!!!!-Harry apontou para o basilisco, que agora estava sendo sugado.-Abaixem!!!!-todos abaixaram-se bem a tempo, pois o rabo do basilisco quebrou a pilastra até o ponto em que estavam ainda a pouco.

O vento começou a diminuir, até que parou completamente. Foi Hermione que quebrou o silêncio.

-Puxa, Voldemort realmente caprichou dessa vez.

-Hum.-concordou Harry.

Os garotos chegaram ao salão comunal uma hora depois.


	17. O Quase Beijo

CAP 17: O (QUASE) BEIJO

Depois das férias, chegaram os exames e com eles os estudos. Hermione estava deixando os garotos malucos. Além deles terem que treinar para os jogos de quadribol, tinham que desvendar as horcruxes e estudar para os exames finais. O que deixava Harry mais triste era o fato de que ele provavelmente nunca mais voltaria a Hogwarts, pois depois daquele ano, ele completaria a escola e faria o teste para ser auror. Era uma sexta-feira e os três amigos estavam estudando história da magia, o que deixava Hermione bastante irritada, uma vez que Harry e Rony não aprendiam nada.

-Olhem, eu cansei!!!!-disse Hermione irritada quando Rony começou a dormir.-Vou dormir. Boa noite Harry.

-Noite.-respondeu Harry. Hermione subiu e Rony continuou a dormir com o livro no colo. Harry tentou estudar mais um pouco. Já eram mais ou menos uma hora da madrugada quando Harry escutou um barulho. Ele se virou e viu Gina parada na beira da escada. Ela se virou para subir, mas Harry a impediu.

-Gina. Espere.-ele se virou e desceu um degrau.

-O que foi?

-Acho...acho que precisamos conversar.-Gina olhou para ele um instante, então desceu e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Houve um pequeno silencio, que foi quebrado por ela.

-E aí? Faz um tempo que não conversamos, heim?

-É. Gina, eu queria saber se você...er...queria saber se você não quer...ir...ir ao baile comigo.

-Sério Harry? É...Claro, por que não?- Harry riu, ficou muito feliz com a resposta.-Pena que não podemos ir como...bem...você sabe.

Harry surpreendeu-se, aquela com certeza não era a mesma Gina que ele salvou há cinco anos atrás, nem aquela garotinha tímida que lhe desejou boa sorte na estação há seis anos atrás.

-É...é uma pena mesmo.-disse Harry

-Mas você sabe, Harry, que tudo depende de você. Você sabe que, por mim, nós nunca teríamos nos separado.-eles estavam mais próximos agora.

-É, Gina, eu sei. E VOCÊ sabe por que eu me separei de você.-Harry percebeu que eles estavam muito mais próximos agora.

-Sei...mas não aceito. Harry, você sabe que eu te amo. Por favor, pare de fazer isso com agente. Sim... com agente, porque eu sei que você também está sofrendo.-Agora eles estavam cara-a-cara, muito próximos. Próximos até demais para quem está apenas conversando.

-Gina, por favor, não faz isso...

-Isso o quê, Harry? Eu não estou fazendo nada sozinha.- Harry sabia que ela tinha razão, ele também estava se aproximando, ele queria fazer aquilo, queria tomá-la em seus braços e passar a noite inteira beijando-a e conversando, recuperando o tempo perdido. Mas não podia, se ele fizesse aquilo, estaria colocando em risco a vida da pessoa que ele mais amava. Ele não sabia porque, mas sua cicatriz formigava.

-Gina...-eles estavam muito próximos-por favor..eu só quero te proteger...-suas respirações já se confundiam-eu...eu só...quero...-seus narizes já se encostavam e a cicatriz de Harry formigava, então...

-PAM!!!- o livro caiu do colo de Rony, que agora chegava a roncar, e Gina deu um pulo para o lado, se afastando de Harry.

-Acho melhor eu ir dormir...você sabe...amanhã tem o jogo e ...bem...boa noite.

Harry subiu, deixando Gina sozinha no salão comunal. A cicatriz de Harry agora parou de formigar."Esta foi por pouco" pensou Harry antes de dormir.


	18. O Jogo

CAP 18: O JOGO

Harry foi um dos primeiros a acordar no dia seguinte. Ele se arrumou e ficou esperando no salão comunal. Quando deu oito horas, ele desceu e tomou seu café. Meia hora depois, o resto do time chegou. Ás nove e meia toda a equipe estava reunida no vestiário. Ele distribuiu os novos uniformes e fez um pequeno discurso, quase tão parecido com o de Wood no seu último ano em Hogwarts. Dez horas eles estavam entrando no campo, que estava lotado. Este era o último jogo do ano e seria contra Sonserina. A nova apanhadora era Pansy Parkinson, que não chegava nem perto do que Malfoy era. Para Harry, aquele seria um jogo fácil. Até meia hora de jogo ele tinha razão, Grifinória vencia de...

-70 A 20, MAIS UM ARREMESSO ESPETACULAR DA ARTILHEIRA GINA!!! SONSERINA COM A POSSE DE BOLA, LÁ VAI UM ARREMESSO, ESSE FOI UM DOS BONS, MAS É DEFENDIDO PELO GOLEIRO DA GRIFINÓRIA!!!!

Harry estava muito feliz, agora era só ele pegar o pomo que Grifinória fechava o jogo com chave de ouro. A oportunidade não demorou a chegar. O jogo estava 90 a 30 quando Harry viu o pomo na metade da baliza central da Grifinória. Ele deu um mergulho, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina tomava posse da goles. Pansy o seguiu. Ele estava mais perto-E ELA DRIBLA O BATEDOR-estava muito próximo- ELA ARREMESSA-Pansy o empurrou, mas ele se recuperou-PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA. 100 A 30- o pomo estava mais perto, ele estava quase agarrando-o - MAS O QUE É ISSO!!!O BATEDOR ARREMESSA UM BALAÇO QUE ATINGE GINA EM CHEIO!!! ELA CAI DA VASSOURA!!!- ao escutar isso, Harry empurrou Pansy, que perdeu o pomo de vista e foi atrás de Gina. Ela estava caindo muito rápido, estava desacordada. Estava bem próxima do chão, Madame Hooch deu tempo, Harry agarrou Gina por pouco e a deitou no chão.

-Gina...acorda Gina! Fala comigo.-Madame Hooch chegou e reanimou Gina.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou a garota.

-Você foi atingida por um balaço e o Harry te pegou quando você estava quase chegando no chão.-disse Dênis.

-Obrigado Harry.-disse Gina.

-Bem, vamos voltar ao jogo.-disse Madame Hooch.

Não demorou muito para Harry avistar o pomo novamente, agora o placar era 110 a 900 (Rony piorou muito depois do "acidente" com Gina) e lá estava ele. Uns cinco metros acima. Harry disparou, quando estava bem perto o pomo desceu e ele deu um -MERGULHO ESPETACULAR!!!!!- Agora o pomo estava a 2 cm de distância e-ELE PEGA O POMO!!!GRIFINÓRIA GANHA A TAÇA MAIS UMA VEZ!!!!- Harry ergue a taça, enquanto era carregado no ombro, junto com o time, por todos os alunos da Grifinória. Naquela noite a festa não durou muito, pois o dia seguinte seria um fim de semana em Hogsmeade e ninguém queria perder.

Harry acordou de meia hora depois de se deitar, com seu pescoço queimando. Ele pegou o colar que Gina lhe dera e sentiu que ele estava muito quente. Antes mesmo de elaborar as idéias em sua cabeça, ele escutou gritos. Pegou sua varinha, mas antes de sair tentou escutar, àquela altura, os outros garotos também estavam acordados e escutando.

-AHHH...ALGUÉM VAI CHAMAR O HARRY, ELE SABE ENFRENTÁ-LOS-era a voz de Gina- MIONE!!!!

-GINA NÃO!!!!GINAAAAAA!!!!!- esta era a voz de Parvati.


	19. O Ataque à Torre

CAP 19:O ATAQUE À TORRE

Harry e Rony saíram correndo do quarto com as varinhas na mão. Hermione estava caída na metade da escada e um dementador estava segurando seu rosto. Ele ia beijá-la. Harry e Rony gritaram em unissom.

-EXPECTRO PATRONUM!!!-um cervo e um tigre saíram das varinhas Harry e de Rony e atacaram o dementador.

-Rony, leva ela para dentro.-disse Harry, Rony pegou Hermione e a levou para o dormitório. O cervo de Harry agora atacou o dementador que estava prestes a beijar Gina.-Simas, leva a Gina.-Simas pegou Gina e seguiu Rony. Foi então que Harry viu. Um grupo de dementadores saíam do dormitório feminino.-Meninas!!!! Vão para o nosso dormitório. Vocês -disse Harry aos patronos-acabem com eles!!!-Hary ajudava as meninas a irem para o dormitório feminino enquanto os patronos atacavam os dementadores. Então ele viu que Lilá desmaida e o cervo bem perto dela. Ele pegou-a e percebeu que os dementadores estavam entrando no dormitório. Ele saiu correndo, com Lilá no colo. Ao entrar ele se deparou com todas as meninas juntas em um canto com os meninos na frente delas, enquanto Rony protegia Hermione (que agora estava deitada em uma cama, desmaiada), murmurando coisas como "Vocês não vão fazer mal a ela, não à Mione". Ele chorava. Harry largou Lilá em uma cama ao ver que os dementadores estavam atacando não os dois nem o grupo de alunos que estavam no canto. Eles pairavam sobre uma cama e ele percebeu que quem estava na cama era...

-GINA!!! EXPECTRO PATRONUM!!!-o cervo espantou os dementadores, enquanto Harry se debruçou na cama de Gina. Àquela altura, Quim já entrava no dormitório seguido por Neville.

-O Sr. Longboton me disse que estava ocorrendo um ataque de dementadores aqui na torre. É verdade?-perguntou o bruxo.

-Sim senhor. Mas o Harry espantou eles com o patrono. Eles tentaram dar o beijo em duas...

-Três.-Harry interrompeu Simas.- em três alunas. Sendo que duas vezes na Gina.

-Céus!!! Mas isso...isso é um absurdo!!!-ele se virou para o grupo de alunos no canto- Todos vocês, vistam seus hobies e vão até o salão principal. Ou melhor, me esperem lá embaixo.-depois virou-se para Harry.-imagino que possa cuidar delas enquanto Madame Pomfrey não chega?

-Claro.

-Todos que não sofreram ataque dos dementadores fiquem e ajudem o Sr Potter.-Simas, Dino e Neville pararam e voltaram. Quim saiu do quarto.

-Dobby!!!-gritou Harry.

-Senhor Potter chamou?

-Sim. Quero que traga quatro chocolates quentes e quatro barras de chocolate.

-Sim senhor.-Dobby sumiu com um estalo. Harry colocou a mão no rosto de Gina, estava muito frio.

-Simas, Neville...coloquem mais lenha na lareira. Rony, Dino...me ajudem aqui.-Harry estava pegando cobertores no armário.-Dino, cubra a Lilá, Rony cubra Hermione.-os dois obedeceram, embora Rony estivesse muito fraco. Harry cobriu Gina e virou-se para Rony-É melhor você se deitar também.-ele cobriu o amigo e no instante seguinte, Dobby reapareceu.-Obrigado Dobby.-o elfo fez uma reverência e sumiu. Harry entregou um chocolate quente e uma barra de chocolate a Rony, que bebeu o chocolate e abriu a barra.-Dino, coloque um pedaço na boca da Lilá, faça com que ela coma e quando ela acordar, dê-lhe o chocolate quente. Simas, faça o mesmo com a Hermione. Neville, veja se Madame Pomfrey está chegando.-Harry se virou para Gina e colocou um pedaço de chocolate na boca da garota.-Vamos Gina, acorde, por favor.- a porta se abriu e Neville entrou com Madame Pomfrey, que estava pálida e analisava a cena.

-Não seria prudente tirar essas garotas daqui até elas acordarem. Ficarei aqui cuidando delas, vocês podem ir lá para baixo, o professor está esperando-os. Você fica Potter.-disse a enfermeira.


	20. A Verdade Sobre o Ataque

CAP 20: A VERDADE SOBRE O ATAQUE

Simas, Neville e um Dino enfurecido saíram do dormitório. A enfermeira virou-se para Harry.

-Potter, você e a Srta Weasley ainda estão...namorando?-Esta era a última pergunta que Harry esperava.

-Não.-disse ele.

-Ah...Você sabe como estes...monstros, entraram aqui?-perguntou a enfermeira

-Não.-respondeu Harry, cada vez mais curioso.

-Bem...segundo a Srta Patil, as garotas estavam conversando quando uma coruja apareceu do lado de fora da janela. Havia uma carta para a Srta Weasley. A carta dizia apenas. "Esperamos que o Potter sinta bastante a sua falta, Weasley. ASS:seus maiores inimigos". No momento seguinte, vários dementadores entraram pela janela ainda aberta. As garotas saíram correndo e então quando a Srta Granger foi chamá-lo, ela foi atacada. Mas o alvo principal era a Srta Weasley. Sabe o que isto quer dizer?-finalizou com uma cara séria. Agora tudo estava esclarecido para Harry. Voldemort entrara em sua mente na noite em que ele e Gina quase se beijaram, por isso sua cicatriz doera. Voldemort mandara os dementadores atrás de Gina, com a intenção de fazê-lo sofrer!- Então?-perguntou novamente a enfermeira.

-Sei. Voldemort está tentando me afetar através de Gina, pois ele sabe que mesmo longe dela eu ainda a amo.-Madame Pomfrey estremeceu ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort mas disse.

-É, imagino que o senhor tenha se afastado da Srta Weasley com a intenção de protegê-la, mas na minha opinião, é melhor ela ficar com você, assim você poderá protegê-la melhor e ainda será feliz. Sem falar que agora não adianta vocês dois sofrerem a distância, pois você-sabe-quem já conhece o amor que há entre vocês .Ah...Srta Brown!!!Está melhor?-Lilá se levantava lentamente.-Tome, beba este chocolate quente. Esperaremos a Srta Granger e o Sr Weasley acordarem, ou melhor, a Srta Granger acordar e iremos para a ala hospitalar. Como se sente Sr Weasley?

-Bem.-respondeu o garoto, que parecia realmente muito melhor do que estava.

-Ótimo, então leve a Srta Brown para a ala hospitalar e aproveite para ficar por lá. Eu já estou indo.-Rony olhou desconfiado para Lilá, mas obedeceu. Hermione não tardou a acordar e a enfermeira levou-a para a ala hospitalar. Agora Harry estava sozinho com Gina, que começava a se mecher.

-Viu porque eu queria ficar longe de você? Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

-Me desculpa. Eu não queria isso, eu só...-mas Harry encostou o dedo nos lábios da garota para que ela se calasse.

-Não precisa se explicar. Você está bem?

-Sim.-mas Harry percebeu que ela estava mentindo e ergueu as sobrancelhas,fazendo os olhos de Gina se encherem de água. Então ela começou a chorar- Ai Harry...foi tão horrível.-Harry a abraçou.-Eu..eu me senti tão ruim!!! E aqueles dementadores, o bafo deles, o rosto...-Gina soluçava. Harry olhou para ela e enxugou suas lágrimas dizendo.

-Eu sei como é. Já passei por isso. Fique tranqüila.-eles se encararam por um instante.-Tome, beba isso. Depois você tem que comer esse chocolate. Ajuda muito.-Gina terminou de beber o chocolate quente e pegou um pedaço do chocolate.

-Harry, foi o...o Voldemort que mandou aqueles dementadores, não foi?

-Foi. Ele invadiu minha mente na noite em que nós quase no beijamos e percebeu que eu...-Harry não falou tudo.

-Harry...me desculpa. Eu realmente não queria.-Harry fez um sinal com a cabeça e ela sorriu.-Bem...veja pelo lado bom. Agora nós não temos motivo para ficarmos separados.

-É...realmente, agora eu não vejo porque continuar com isso.

-Harry, me desculpa... Eu não queria te pressionar, mas é que...-mais uma vez, Harry calou-a encostando a ponta do dedo em seus lábios, mas dessa vez ele não falou nada de imediato, antes disso, ele enchugou o rosto de Gina e encostou sua testa na dela.

-Nada mais importa agora. O que passou...passou.-e dizendo isso, ele a beijou. Ninguém sabe quanto tempo durou aquele beijo, mas com certeza foi realmente muito...muito apaixonado. Aquele beijo encerrou quase um ano de sofrimento e angústia.


	21. Más Lembranças

CAP 21: MÁS LEMBRANÇAS.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry foi acordado por Gina. Ele dormiu sentado no chão segurando a mão de Gina com a cabeça deitada na cama "dela".

-Harry, você não precisa ficar aqui. Vai para Hogsmeade com os outros, eu vou ficar bem...Vou ficar deitada em uma cama da ala hospitalar o dia inteiro, mas vou ficar bem.-Gina tentava convencer Harry, mais tarde.

-Não Gina, eu vou ficar com você. Vê se entende. Eu te amo, não vou perder o primeiro dia depois da nossa reconciliação visitando Hogsmeade. Sem falar que logo logo a Madame Pomfrey te tira daqui. Aí nós vamos poder recuperar o tempo perdido.-Gina sorriu.

-Tudo bem...você me convenceu.

-Gina, vamos manter isso só entre nós? Quero dizer...é claro que o Ron e a Mione saberão, mas.. ninguém mais precisa saber.

-Tudo bem...Desde que eu esteja com você, eu topo tudo!!!-disse Gina rindo e dando um beijo em Harry.-Falando no Ron e na Mione, será que eles vão se entender dessa vez, sabe...Só os dois em Hogsmeade...com um baile, o último baile deles em Hogwarts, chegando?-perguntou Gina com um sorriso que, de acordo com Harry, a deixava mais linda ainda.

-Espero que sim, mas vamos parar de nos preocupar com os dois e...você sabe.-disse Harry beijando-a mais uma vez.

.++.++EM HOGSMEADE++.++.

-Ai Ron...Deixe de ser cabeça dura, você mesmo queria que os dois voltassem-Mione ainda tentava fazer Rony desemburrar.

-Eu sei, mas uma coisa é eles se reconciliarem e outra é eles dormirem sozinhos no mesmo quarto.

-Ai Ron...Deixe de ser imaturo. O Harry já é maior de idade e a Gina será daqui alguns meses, eles já sabem responder por seus atos e as conseqüências do mesmo.

-Oi Hermione. -Simas chegou perto dos dois.-Er...você já decidiu sobre aquilo?-Ron olhava de Simas para Hermione e de volta para Simas.

-Não Simas. Eu ainda preciso pensar.

-Tudo bem. Então...tchau.-Simas foi embora.

-O que aconteceu aqui?-Ron perguntou a Harmione

-É que o Simas me pediu para ir ao baile com ele, mas eu não sei se eu quero.

-Como é que é? Você ousou PENSAR em aceitar?-Ron estava começando a ficar com as orelhas vermelhas

-Pensei Rony. Por que? Se VOCÊ nunca me convida, EU é que não vou ficar plantada na minha última festa em Hogwarts.

-Mas...mas... você também não me dá a chance de te convidar, você sempre aceita ir com outro garoto antes. Eu não sou como esses meninos que chegam e falam, eu...eu...

-Não precisa se explicar Ronald!!! Eu não te espero porque eu tenho que dar respostas sabe?! Não posso responder ao garoto na véspera e deixar que ele se vire para encontrar um par!!!

-É, MAS VOCÊ ACEITOU O KRUM DE PRIMEIRA, NÃO?

-EU..EU...NÃO-POSSO-ACREDITAR-QUE VOCÊ-FALA ASSIM COMIGO DEPOIS DE-TUDO!!!

-TUDO O QUE? VOCÊ NEM ME DÁ UMA CHANCE!!!

-VOCÊ NÃO PEDE ESTA CHANCE!!!!!-os olhos de Hermione estavam cheios de lágrimas.-Quer saber?! Eu não devo satisfações a você!!!!! Eu vou embora.-Hermione sai correndo, deixando um Rony furioso, confuso e triste para trás.

-HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE EU...eu te amo.-mas a última frase foi dita apenas para ele mesmo.

Quando Ron chegou ao salão comunal, encontrou Harry e Gina conversando.


	22. A Melhor Desculpa

CAP 22: A MELHOR DESCULPA

Rony se dirigiu ao casal.

-Oi. Vocês...vocês viram a Hermione?-ele pergunta.

-Sim, nós a vimos mais cedo enquanto estávamos perto do lago. Ela parecia muito triste.

FLASHBACK

Harry e Gina estavam caminhando às margens do Lago, conversando, quando vêm alguém chegar. Eles estranharam, pois a maioria das pessoas estavam em Hogsmeade. Foi então que perceberam que era a Hermione.

-Que estranho, por que o Ron não está com ela?-perguntou Gina.

-Não sei. HERMIONE!!!- Harry chamou a amiga. Quando ela se virou ele viu que ela estava chorando. Mas ele não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois a garota saiu correndo em direção ao castelo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Eu sou um idiota!!!!-Rony disse a si mesmo.- Harry, me empresta seu mapa?

-Claro. Está no meu malão. Mas porq...- ele não terminou, pois Rony subiu as escadas correndo. Chegando lá, o garoto ativou o mapa e começou a procurar por Hermione. Ele não a encontrou no Mapa.

-Como assim? Ela não pode estar fora do castelo!-foi então que ele se lembrou- A Sala Precisa!-ele guardou o Mapa e foi direto para o corredor do sétimo andar, onde se encontrava a passagem pra sala.

"Preciso me desculpar com Hermione." ele manteve este pensamento nítido e fortalecido em sua cabeça, até que apareceu uma porta. Ele entrou. Hermione estava em um jardim maravilhoso, haviam muitas flores e um lago lindo no meio. Ela estava sentada embaixo de um ipê amarelo. Rony se aproximou.

-Mione...-a garota se assustou, ao ver quem era ela enchugou as lágrimas.

-O que você quer? Como...como entrou aqui?-ela perguntou. Rony sentou-se ao lado da garota.

-Bem...eu me concentrei em te pedir desculpas.-Roy olhou para o lago, o sol estava quase se pondo.-Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, eu...bem, eu estava com...com ciúmes. Com ciúmes de você.-Hermione o encarou e um leve sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios.

-Jura? Você...admite que estava com ciúmes?

-Aham. É que..bem, eu não sei como dizer isto mas...eu, eu não suporto a idéia de ver você com, com outro garoto.-Hermione voltou a chorar.- O que foi? Eu falei algo estúpido?

-Não, você está sendo muito legal de vim aqui se desculpar. Eu, nem sei porque eu estou chorando.- ela abaixou a cabeça. Rony segurou no queixo da garota delicadamente e a fez olhar para ele.

-Não chora Mione. Eu é que sou um idiota. Não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você. É que eu..eu gosto muito de você e eu não me agüento de ciúmes, é só isso, ciúmes. Mas é um ciúmes diferente, não é igual ao ciúmes que eu sinto da Gina, o ciúmes que eu tenho por ela é proteção, já o que eu tenho por você é...bem...é medo.

-Medo?-Hermione sorria levemente, aquilo era o mais perto da coisa que ela mais sonhava ouvir.

-É, medo de te perder, medo de ver você com outro que...que não seja eu.-ocorreu alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Eu...eu também gosto muito de você.-disse Hermione

Eles se encararam por um tempo. Então eles se aproximaram um pouco mais, a distância era muito pequena. Logo Rony quebrou os poucos centímetros que havia entre eles. O sol estava se pondo quando Rony e Hermione conseguiram a coisa mais estimada pelos dois nos últimos anos. Um beijo, um simples beijo...que no início foi muito tímido e que foi se aprofundando aos poucos, até se transformar em um beijo perdidamente ardente e apaixonado.


	23. O Flagra

CAP 23: O FLAGRA

Rony e Hermione voltaram ao salão comunal meia hora depois e encontraram Harry e Gina namorando no sofá perto da lareira. Para a surpresa do casal, Ron e Mione estavam de mãos dadas.

-O que que eu perdi?-perguntou Gina com um sorriso maroto na rosto.

-Boa pergunta!-apoiou Harry. Ron e Hermione ficaram quase, ou tão, vermelhos quanto os cabelos do garoto.

-Er...nós...eu e a Mione, agente...-Harry e Gina se entreolharam e a garota decidiu dar uma força ao irmão.

-Se beijaram? Estão namorando? Ah...qual é!!! Está na cara que vocês se gostam. Já está mais do que na hora de acabarem com estas brigas bobas e se entenderem de vez!!!!!-Ron, Hermione e até Harry olharam incrédulos para a garota. Harry foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-Valeu Gina. Está vendo Hermione...como é bom as pessoas decidirem por nós se vocês vão ou não contar que você beijou alguém...né?-Harry estava rindo da cara de Hermione.

-Harry...não foi assim. Nós íamos contar que nos beijamos, já você...era capaz de não contar que beijou a Cho nem sob tortura.-diante do comentário de Hermione, Gina olhou para Harry com um olhar bem "como ousa tocar nela na minha frente?" e se levantou.

-Gina...ah Gina, qual é? Você também ficou com outros caras antes de mim.-disse Harry

-É...eu fiquei, mas não falo sobre meus beijos com eles na sua frente!!!-Gina tinha ficado realmente com ciúme.

-Ah Gina. Foi só UM beijo. Só um.- Ron e Hermione deixaram o casal a sós e foram para o dormitório dos garotos. Gina estava em pé, de costas para Harry, que também se encontrava em pé. Harry abraçou Gina por trás, segurando a garota pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido.-Você sabe que é única para mim. Afinal...eu nunca tive que salvar a Cho nenhuma vez. Já quanto a você...- Harry beijou o pescoço de Gina e a garota se virou, olhando para ele. Ela enlaçou Harry pelo pescoço e ele ainda segurava-a pela cintura.

-Você está dizendo que eu não sei me cuidar sozinha?Pois se for isso, pode ter certeza que eu sei me cuidar muito bem.- As última frase foi dita enquanto ela descia o dedo pelo peitoral de Harry, fazendo o garoto de arrepiar.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim.-dizendo isso, Harry a beijou, aquele beijo parecia não ter fim. Eles estavam no maior amasso (Harry sentado no sofá com Gina em seu colo, se beijando feito loucos) quando foram interrompidos por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

-Dino?-perguntou Gina depois de sair do colo de Harry e se "recompor" (não pensem besteira, ela só estava com o cabelo bagunçado e a roupa um pouco amassada. Já Harry, que não tem como o deixar o cabelo mais desarrumado, estava com a roupa amassada).

-Eu não queria atrapalhar-"aposto que queria" pensou Harry- Mas nunca esperava isto de você Gina.-dizendo isto ele subiu.

-Não liga Gina...Ele está com ciúme.-disse Harry.

-É...quer apostar qual vai ser o centro das conversas amanhã?-disse Gina sorrindo marotamente para o namorado. Este chegou mais perto, enlaçou a garota pela cintura e disse, fingindo-se de desentendido.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, qual você acha que será?-Gina riu do cinismo de Harry-Ah...só se for esse...- dizendo isso, ele voltou a beijá-la.

-É...esse mesmo.-disse Gina.- Acho melhor eu ir dormir, amanhã temos visita a Hogsmeade e eu não quero perder!!!

-Boa noite.-disse Harry.

-Boa noite.-eles se despediram com um selinho e cada um foi para seu dormitório.

Quando Gina chegou ao dormitório, Hermione já estava lá. E além disso, ainda estava acordada.


	24. Recuperando o Tempo Perdido

CAP 24: RECUPERANDO O TEMPO PERDIDO

-Pode desembuchar.-a garota disse olhando para Gina comum sorriso maroto.

-Como assim?-Gina fez-se de desentendida.

-Ah Gina...fala sério. Você quer que eu acredite que você e o Harry ficaram estudando a tarde inteira?-disse Hermione

-Ah...é isso. Tudo bem, eu conto. O Harry ficou comigo o tempo todo lá na ala hospitalar. Eu recebi alta mais ou menos meio dia e nós fomos almoçar. Não tinha quase ninguém no Salão Principal. Mas os que tinham ficaram comentando.

-É claro...O que vocês queriam?-diz Hermione

-Sei lá...não se pode nem namorar em paz nesse colégio?!?! Mas continuando... Depois do almoço nós dois fomos para o lago...O Harry foi tão fofo, Mione!!! Nós sentamos embaixo duma árvore e ficamos conversando...aí ele falo brincando uma coisa que eu nem lembro. Nós começamos uma guerra d'água!!! Foi muito engraçado...no final estávamos encharcados...Ele nos secou com um feitiço e nós fomos passear em volta do lago. Ele começou a me provocar falando que no torneio tribruxo ele ficou sem saber se era para ele pegar a Cho...eu que não sou boba entrei na dele. -Gina ri- Foi engraçado demais. Sabe aquela parte do lago que tem uma entrada para um lugar com árvores e uma cachoeira?

-Sei...

-Então...quando nós passamos por lá eu falei " Olha...foi ali que eu e o Miguel nos beijamos pela primeira vez!!! Eu estava aqui..." aí eu mostrei como que eu estava... "...e ele aqui. Aí nós começamos a conversar e acabamos nos beijando". Aí eu olhei pro Harry...ele estava roxo de ciúmes!!! Aí ele disse "Agora vamos ver qual você acha melhor...esse aí, ou esse aqui" Depois disso ele me deu um daqueles beijos de cinema!!!

-Uau!!! E o que você respondeu?

-Só para sacanear com ele eu fingi que estava pensando!!!

-Nossa...você é má hein?

-Sou... mas aí eu disse "Nenhum dos dois...eu prefiro este" e dei um beijo mais que perfeito nele!!!

-Nossa... Deve ter sido muito boa a tarde de vocês.

-E foi... aí nós voltamos pro lago e vimos você chegando. Quando você entrou nós decidimos fazer o mesmo. Depois veio o Rony todo preocupado querendo saber de você. Agora está na sua vez...O que aconteceu em Hogsmeade?

Hermione conta tudo que aconteceu em Hogsmeade e Gina vai ficando perplexa com a atitude do irmão.

-Ele disse isso? Eu não acredito...Mas o que aconteceu depois?

-Ele me encontrou na Sala Precisa. Lá ele foi completamente diferente...ele foi super fofo...falou que não suportava me ver daquele jeito e que ele falou tudo aquilo por que tinha ciúmes...

-Sério?!?!Eu nunca imaginei que o Rony deixaria a timidez de lado.

-Pois é...e depois ele ainda me beijou!!!!!

-Que doido!!!! Ele te beijou?!?!? Acho que vai chover...-Hermione dá um tapinha no braço de Gina

-Pára...

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos garotos...

-Cara...então quer dizer que você finalmente se declarou para a Mione?

-É...eu nem sei como eu fiz aquilo...

-Simples...você é amarradão nela e ela em você. Vocês finalmente enchergaram a verdade!!!

-É...deve ser isso. Bom...agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.-Os dois logo pegaram no sono.


	25. Pedidos, Brincadeiras e Boatos

CAP 25: PEDIDOS, BRINCADEIRAS E BOATOS

Na manhã seguinte Gina e Hermione acordaram esperando o dia anterior não fosse um sonho. A resposta foi bem clara quando Harry cumprimentou Gina com um beijo e Ron ficou vermelho ao ver Hermione. Harry levou Gina para fora com a intenção de deixar o casal a sós. Foi Rony que começou o diálogo.

-Mione...er...nós... estamos namorando?-Hermione sorriu e perguntou

-Não sei...estamos?-foi então que Rony percebeu a intenção da garota e tratou de concertar seu erro.

-Vocequernamorarcomigo?

-Am?-realmente era impossível alguém entender a pergunta de Rony

-Você quer namorar comigo?-o sorriso de Hermione se alargou.

-Claro que quero!!!-Hermione enlaçou Rony pelo pescoço e deu um beijo no garoto. Ao término deste, ele se pronunciou.

-Então nós vamos ao baile juntos, né?-Hermione respondeu em um tom irônico.

-Não Ron...eu vou namorar você e ir ao baile com o Simas!!!

-O quê?!?!?!

-É claro que nós vamos ao baile juntos!!! Bobo...-ela deu-lhe um novo beijo.

-Assim está melhor.-ele disse, no que Hermione riu.

Quando Rony e Hermione chegaram ao salão principal, encontraram Harry e Gina sentados juntos. Eles se dirigiram aos dois e o que mais escutaram foram murmúrios, uma vez que estavam de mãos dadas. Hermione sorriu triunfante ao ver a cara da Lilá. Rony sentou-se de frente para Harry e Hermione sentou ao seu lado, ficando de frente para Gina. Eles tomaram seu café conversando, mesmo com todos os murmúrios que se estendiam nas quatro mesas com os dois novos casais. Rony e Hermione contaram aos dois sobre o novo acontecimento.

-Finalmente heim?!?!?!-disse harry

-É...achei que a Hermione não teria a chance de ser titia...-disse Gina, os três olharam para ela abobalhados, ela piscou quase imperceptivelmente para Harry.

-Como assim? -perguntou Rony.

-Ué...do meu filho com o Harry...sem namorar um Weasley ela não seria oficialmente tia dele...-disse Gina como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Harry...vocês...você não...você não fez isso comigo, fez?-perguntou um Rony completamente vermelho. Harry decide entrar na brincadeira.

-Isso o que? Nós não fizemos nada que namorados não possam fazer.-Rony olhou incrédulo para os dois e se voltou para Gina.

-Gina você...você tá...tá...

-Grávida? É claro...-Rony arregalou os olhos-...que não, né, dã!!!!!!-Rony suspirou aliviado.

-Você querem...me...matar?-perguntou ofegante. Os três caíram na gargalhada

-Mesmo que quisessem...eu não deixaria né?!?!-disse Hermione, dando um beijo em Rony. Neste instantes os sussurros explodiram pelo Salão. Gina sussurrou para o namorado

-Tem certeza que quer manter nossa reconciliação só entre nós quatro? Porque eu estou morrendo de vontade de seguir o exemplo dos dois...-Harry olhou para ela estampando um sorriso maroto.

-Já que você insiste...-dizendo isso ela a beijou apaixonadamente. Nesta altura do campeonato nem que um trasgo irrompesse pela porta os comentários cessariam, principalmente os das "fãs" de Harry e os das mais novas admiradoras de Rony (uma vez que ele estava ótimo no quadribol). Quando finalmente eles se separaram Hermione disse.

-São 9:00, ainda podemos ir a Hogsmeade e eu tenho que encomendar meu vestido, afinal...o baile é daqui a duas semanas!!!

-Então vamos...-disse Gina se levantando, sendo seguida pelos outros.


	26. Compras em Hogsmeade

CAP 26: COMPRAS EM HOGSMEADE

A viagem foi bem tranqüila, os quatro foram no mesmo coche que Neville e Luna. Quando chegaram, eles se separaram. Neville e Luna foram pro três vassouras, enquanto os outros foram para uma loja de roupas. Uma senhora veio atendê-los.

-Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los?-perguntou

-Nós duas queremos encomendar nossos vestidos.-disse Gina apontando para si e para Mione

-Ah sim...Vocês querem comprar pronto ou querem encomendar?-perguntou

-Vamos encomendar.-disse Hermione

-E os cavalheiros?-perguntou a Ron e Harry, que se espantaram com a formalidade

-Vamos dar uma olhada, qualquer coisa avisamos.-respondeu Harry

-Claro, fiquem à vontade...As senhoritas me acompanhem por favor.-disse ela entrando em uma porta e sendo seguidas pelas garotas. Harry começou a caminhar pela loja e viu um vestido maravilhoso. Quando ele imaginou a Gina nele, só faltou babar...

-A Gina ficaria linda neste vestido, não é Rony?-Rony não respondeu, Harry olhou o amigo e viu que ele olhava para uma veste a rigor com cara de decepcionado-Rony?

-Am? Que? O que você disse?-perguntou ele, "acordando"

-Eu disse que a Gina ficaria lindo nesse vestido. Que você tem, cara?

-Ah...nada não.-"ele está mentindo" pensou Harry-Eu só estava pensando que preciso de uma veste a rigor nova... A que Fred e Jorge me deram já está pequena para mim...

-Ué...compra uma!-disse Haryy

-Era o que eu estava pensando, mas elas estão muito caras...

-Deixa que eu pago.- disse Harry, mas ele sabia que o amigo iria recusar, então já estava pensando em uma desculpa para poder dar a veste a ele.

-Claro que não...eu não quero que você compre uma para mim...

-Mas Rony,-disse Harry se lembrando- seu aniversário está chegando não é?

-É...vai ser sem ser neste, no outro domingo, no dia seguinte ao do baile.

-Então considere isso como um presente de aniversário adiantado.-disse Harry sorrindo. Rony sorriu também.

-Tem certeza?-perguntou ele

-Absoluta.-respondeu Harry

-Então está bem...-disse Rony sorrindo-Eu vou querer essa aqui.

-Ótimo, experimenta...- Rony experimntou a roupa

-Ficou ótima.

-Beleza, deixa que eu vou pagar enquanto você vê como estão as meninas...

-Beleza...-diz Rony entrando na porta. Quando ele voltou, Harry já havia pagado as vestes(ele também comprou uma para si) e estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

-O que aconteceu, cara?-perguntou Harry

-Mione...medidas...entrei...pedir...sem roupa...-apesar de não existir qualquer nexo nas palavras de Rony, Harry entendeu e desatou a rir

-Você viu a Mione sem roupa?-Ron corou mais ainda

-Mais ou menos, quando eu entrei na sala ela estava em cima de um banquinho, sem a blusa...eu fechei os olhos na hora, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser constrangedor...e pare de rir!!!!- Harry conteve o riso.

-Mas e aí? Elas já terminaram?

-Não, falaram para darmos uma volta e voltarmos daqui meia hora...

-Tudo bem, vamos dar uma volta por aí...eu quero ver se encontro alguma coisa para a Gina.-disse Harry saindo da loja e sendo seguido por Ron. Eles passearam pelo vilarejo. De repente, Harry parou bruscamente diante de uma loja de presentes e bateu a mão na testa.

-O que foi?-perguntou Ron

-Eu me esqueci!!! Quarta-feira foi dia 14...

-E...?

-E dia 14 de fevereiro é dia dos namorados sua anta!!!! (gente...eles estão na Inglaterra, lembrem-se que lá o dia dos namorado é dia 14/02)

-Ai...é mesmo...como eu fui me esquecer?!?!?!

-Acho que devemos comprar um presente para as meninas...

-Mas nós nem éramos namorados!!!!-Harry olhou para Ron com uma cara "E elas ligam para isso?" e Ron teve que concordar-Tudo bem, mas não podemos demorar.-assim eles entraram na loja e começaram a "passear" pela mesma.- Eu acho que a Mione vai gostar desse livro...

-Eu acho que ela vai te matar se você der um livro a ela.

-É, tem razão.

-Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los?-perguntou uma mulher de uns trinta anos

-Eu quero encontrar um presente para a minha namorada...pode me ajudar?-disse Ron

-Claro, por que você não dá uma caixinha de músicas? Eu adorava isso na sua idade...-disse a mulher.

-Claro, posso ver os modelos?-perguntou Ron

-Claro, por aqui...

Ron seguiu a mulher até um canto da loja, enquanto Harry continuou caminhando pela loja. Ele parou diante um conjunto de jóias maravilhoso. Era um colar com cordão de prata e um pingente de pedra pequeno e redondo que mudava de cor de acordo com o humor da pessoa. O brinco era uma "cordinha" de comprimento médio, porém era um "cordinha"de prata e a mesma pedra. Havia também uma tornozeleira igual ao brinco e um anel prateado e fino, que possuía ondulações e pequenos detalhes da mesma pedra. Ele não teve dúvidas, daria aquele conjunto a Gina. Rony comprou para Mione uma caixinha de música que tocava a música pedida ou, dependendo da ocasião, uma música que satisfaça o seu dono. Ela possuía um tom marrom-dourado e era esculpida a mão, com detalhes pitorescos e muito bonitos. Os dois pagaram e diminuíram os presentes para guardar no bolso. Depois seguiram para a loja de roupas, mas encontraram as garotas no caminho.

-E aí? O que fizeram na nossa ausência?-perguntou Gina dando um selinho em Harry

-Nada demais...-disse Harry

-Bom mesmo...-brincou Gina

-Por que? Está com ciúmes?-Harry entrou na brincadeira.

-Imagina se eu ia ter ciúmes de um traste como você...-retorquiu Gina

-E isso muda sua opinião?-disse ele dando um beijasso nela-Por que eu poderia fazer isso com outra garota...

-Experimente...-disse ela com um tom bastante sensual e desafiador, o que fez Harry rir.

-Agora vamos embora? Ou vocês dois ainda não terminaram o show?-perguntou Ron

-Não, acho que podemos ir.-disse Gina

Os quatro foram para o castelo, mas Harry e Gina foram para a Sala Precisa.

-Por que viemos aqui Harry?-perguntou Gina, admirando a sala, que se tornou um jardim lindo e muito romântico.

-Porque eu queria um lugar só nosso para te entregar seu presente.-disse Harry sorrindo

-Presente?-perguntou Gina, que não entendeu porque ela ganharia um presente.

-É...de dia dos namorados atrasado.-disse Harry, Gina sorriu e praticamente pulou em cima dele, na tentativa de dar-lhe um abraço que demonstrasse sua alegria.

-Você é tão fofo Harry!!!-Harry corou e Gina riu dele. Harry estendeu uma caixa média de veludo azul.

-Eu te amo Gina...

-Eu também te amo Harry...eu te amo tanto!!!-disse ela antes de dar um beijo apaixonado em Harry.

''''''''''Ron e Mione''''''''''

Ron levou Mione até a beira do lago.

-O que foi Ron, não podíamos estar aqui...

-Relaxa Mione...Feliz dia dos namorados atrasado.-Ron estendeu o presente. Hermione sorriu, pegou o presente e beijou Rony.

-Obrigado...

-Você não vai abrir?-perguntou Ron. Hermione sorriu para ele e abriu o presente. Ela ficou encantada com a caixinha e abriu ela, começou a tocar uma musica super romântica.

-Ron...é...é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei!!!!-Hermione beija Ron ardentemente-Obrigado...

-Eu te amo...

-Também te amo...-eles se beijaram mais uma vez e foram pro salão comunal. Chegando lá, Harry e Gina estavam sentados em frente à lareira, namorando. Os quatro conversaram sobre o baile...quando já eram 9:30, Gina e Hermione subiram.

-O que o Ron queria com você que os dois ficaram lá no Lago?-perguntou Gina

-Ele queria me dar um presente de dias dos namorados atrasado!!!!-disse Hermione sorrindo

-Sério?!?!?! O Harry também me deu um!-disse Gina.-O que você ganhou?

-Uma caixinha de música...Olha.-Mione mostra a caixinha a Gina e ela fica encantada

-É linda mesmo. O Harry me deu um conjunto de jóias MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO!!!!Olha só.-Gina mostra a Hermione que só faltou babar.

-É, temos ótimos namorados!!!-disse Hermione

-Com certeza...eu estou tão feliz de ter voltado com o Harry!!!-Gina não cabia em si de alegria.

-É, eu também estou muito feliz por estar com o Rony...Parece que o Harry acertou quanto às jóias, combinam direitinho com seu vestido.-disse ermione

-É, eu também pensei isso...

-Quando o Harry te ver naquele vestido, é capaz dele te pedir em casamento.-brincou Mione

-Não exagera né Mione!!! Claro que eu quero casar com o Harry, mas eu ainda tenho 16 anos!!! Mesmo que falte só um mes para eu completar 17... Por enquanto eu só quero curtir o namoro. Mas o Rony também vai babar quando te ver no seu vestido...

-Espero...eu gosto tanto dele!!!!!

-Ele também gosta muito de você Mione, muito mesmo.-Hermione sorri.

DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO

-E aí cara...a Gina gostou?-perguntou Rony

-Bem, se gostar é quase me matar sem ar com um abraço...É, ela gostou muito!!!!-brincou Harry. Rony riu.

-A Mione não chegou a quase me matar sem ar com o abraço, mas sim com o beijo...Cara, que beijo!!!!-Rony estava viajando no beijo de Mione, quando foi "acordado" por Haary

-Cara, eu não vejo a hora deste baile chegar...Mal posso esperar para ver a Gina no vestido dela. Ouvi a Mione comentar que é maravilhoso.

-É... a Mione me disse que os vestidos são lindos...-Harry olha as horas

-Caraca!!! já são mais de 11 horas!!! Amanhã temos aula cedo!!! E eu estou morrendo de sono!!!

-Noite...-disse Rony

-Noite.-Harry retirou os óculos e se deitou.

Ele e Rony demoraram um pouco para dormir. Era muito grande a expectativa para o baile. Principalmente faltando tão pouco tempo.


	27. Às Vésperas do Baile

CAP 27: ÀS VÉSPERAS DO BAILE

Uma semana se passou e as expectativas para o baile estavam cada vez maiores. Garotas contando que sairia com tal garoto, garotos preparando tudo para que a noite fosse perfeita, etc. Já era segunda-feira quando várias corujas irromperam no Salão com embrulhos. Os garotos ficaram sem entender nada, mas as garotas...quando uma via sua coruja vindo com um pacote começava a dar pulinhos e a sorrir. Ron e Harry olharam confusos para Gina e Hermione, que também estavam sorrindo e esperando suas corujas. Quando cada uma já tinha seu pacote em mãos, Rony perguntou:

-Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

-Ah...claro. É a entrega dos vestidos. Eu mal posso esperar para ver como ficou o meu!!!-disse Gina sorrindo

-Então abra e veja, oras!!!-disse Harry

-Na frente de vocês? Caia na real Harry!!!-disse Hermione se levantando. Gina se levantou também.

-Até logo garotos.-disse Gina. Cada uma se despediu de seu devido namorado e as duas saíram conversando animadamente.

-Eu heim!!! Elas são doidas?-Ron perguntou. Harry sorriu e deu de ombros.

Agora faltavam apenas um dia para o grande baile. Harry já estava ficando doido na sala precisa. Ele e Gina haviam combinado de se encontrarem lá às 5:30 e já era cinco para as seis. Harry não agüentou mais e saiu procurando ela. Quando estava começando a descer as escadas pro 6º andar ele escutou um grito vindo de uma sala e voltou. Ele se aproximou devagar da sala.

-Me solta seu nojento!!! Sai pra lá!!!!!-"Gina?" pensou Harry

-Ora,ora Weasley!!! Você está bem corajosa, heim?

-Me larga!!!HARRY!!!!!!-Hary abriu a porta devagar

-Você acha mesmo que o Potter Podre vai vim te salvar Weasley? Ele não está nem aí para você, nem deve ter notado o seu sumiço.-mal ele acabou de dizer isso pode sentir alguém agarra-lo pela camisa, jogá-lo no chão e começar a bater nele. Quando Goyle já estava sangrando dos socos de Harry o garoto se levantou. Goyle se levantou logo após e encarou Harry, que apontava a varinha para ele.

-Pense duas vezes antes de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa parecida com essa da próxima vez...-disse Harry cheio de ódio.-Saia agora!!!!!!!! Antes que eu chame algum professor, não estou afim de estragar o Baile de amanhã. SAIA!!!!!

Goyle saiu imediatamente. Harry se virou para Gina. Ela estava despenteada, chorava e uma das alças de sua camiseta estava arrebentada. Harry abraçou a garota e a levou para a Sala Precisa. Ele retirou sua capa e entregou a ela, que vestiu. Ela o abraçou e ele alisou seus cabelos.

-Calma Gina...está tudo bem agora...calma.-Harry a consolava.

-Ah Harry...ainda bem que você chegou!!! Eu não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria se ele...

-Chega Gina...eu também não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se eu não chegasse...Ah...eu ainda pego esse imbecil!!! Ele que não cruze comigo nos corredores porque eu acabo com ele.

-Não Harry...já passou. Eu não quero que você se meta em confusões.

-O que aconteceu Gina? Você estava atrasada e eu ia te procurar quando escutei seu grito.

-Na verdade, o grito foi dele.-Harry olha para ela sem entender e ela sorri.-Acontece que...

FLASHBACK

Gina estava conversando com Hermione sobre o baile.

-Eu estou tão ansiosa!!! Eu esperava dançar com o Ron no Baile do 4º ano, mas se ele não teve coragem de me convidar antes do Vítor fazer o que né?-Gina assentiu-E você? Está ansiosa para dançar com o Harry?

-Claro que eu estou.O Harry é... Ai meu Merlin!!! O Harry!!!!

Gina olha o relógio e sai correndo, ignorando o "O que que tem o Harry?" de Hermione. Já eram 5:35. "Como eu pude esquecer? Eu sou tão burra!!!" Ela estava distraída em seus pensamentos quando trombou em alguém que vinha na direção oposta dela. Já estava no 7º andar.

-Me desculpe eu...-ela se virou e viu quem era.-Goyle? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu não devo satisfações a você Weasley... Se eu falasse você também teria que falar. Mas eu aceito suas desculpas, com uma condição...-"ninguém merece.." pensou Gina.

-E qual é essa condição?-perguntou a ele

-Sabe Weasley, você não está nada feia agora que cresceu. Quando você era mais jovem, não era tão bonita quanto agora.-Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha-É...o Potter tem muito bom gosto. Você cresceu e ficou muito bonita Weasley.

-Quer parar de enrolar?-Falou Gina olhando o relógio, já eram 6:45.-Eu não estou por sua conta sabia?

-A Weasley, mas se você quiser minhas desculpas vai ter que se atrasar um pouquinho.

-Desembucha Goyle...O que você quer?

-Já que insiste, acho que um beijinho cairia muito bem...-Gina fez uma cara de nojo.

-Eca... você está brincando né?

-Não, por que? Não gostou da condição?

-Eu nuca beijaria você!!! Nem sob tortura!!! Você está louco!!!! Dá licença, eu realmente estou atrasada.-Gina se vira para sair, mas Goyle a segura pelo braço.-Me larga!!!

-Você acha mesmo que é assim? Você se esbarra comigo assim, toda gostosinha, em um corredor vazio e sai sem mais nem menos? Tsc tsc...Pois se enganou Weasley..Não é assim não!!!-Goyle levou Gina para uma sala vazia.

-Me larga seu brutamontes!!! O Harry está aqui perto e logo logo vai vim me procurar!!! Se ele te encontrar você vai se dar mal!!!

-Exato...SE ele NOS encontrar... E você acha mesmo que eu tenho medo do Potter Podre? Vem cá doçura.-Goyle a enlaçou pela cintura.

-Me larga!!!-Gina empurrou ele. Goyle se aproxima lentamente e acaba encurralando Gina contra a parede.

-Você acha mesmo que vai me impedir de ter o que eu quero?-Goyle pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, a imobilizando. Gina sentia um nojo enorme subir a garganta. Goyle beijou Gina à força, ela tentava se esquivar, mas ele era mais forte. Ele passou a mão pelo corpo dela e ela começou a chorar de nojo e de raiva. Então ele rasgou a alça da camiseta dela e ela mordeu o lábio dele.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!-ele gritou e se afastou, Gina aproveitou e tentou sair correndo, mas ele a puxou pelo braço e apertou os braços dela-Ora sua... Você acha mesmo que isso vai me impedir?

-Me solta seu nojento!!! Sai pra lá!!!!!-"Cade o Harry? Harry, por favor, chegue logo!!!" ela pensou.

-Ora,ora Weasley!!! Você está bem corajosa, heim?

-Me larga!!!HARRY!!!!!!-ela ouviu alguém abrir a porta.

-Você acha mesmo que o Potter Podre vai vim te salvar Weasley?-"acho" ela pensou - Ele não está nem aí para você,-"isso não é verdade, o Harry me ama e vai me salvar" - ele nem deve ter notado o seu sumiço.-"tem certeza?" pensou Gina quando viu Harry se aproximar e agarrar Goyle pela camisa. Harry jogou Goyle no chão e começou a espancá-lo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Foi isso que aconteceu.

-Eu mato aquele imbecil!!! Como ele pôde PENSAR em fazer isso com você? E como ele OUSA dizer que eu não estou nem aí para você?!?!?!-Harry estava vermelho de tanta raiva.

-Calma Harry, eu confio em você. Sei que você não vai deixar nada me acontecer.

-Não mesmo!!!

-Agora vamos... Já está tarde e amanha o dia vai ser muito corrido. Vem.

-Já vou, mas antes...-Harry puxou Gina e a beijou ardentemente.-Pronto, agora podemos ir...

Gina riu e eles saíram. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal só encontraram Ron, Mione, Dino e Simas lá. Os dois últimos estavam jogando xadrez, já os dois primeiros... Eles não estavam namorando, mas Hermione parecia uma pilha de preocupações, enquanto Ron estava vermelho pensando no que os dois (Harry e Gina) poderiam estar fazendo juntos a uma hora daquelas.

-ONDE VOCÊS DOIS ESTAVAM?!?!?! -"perguntou" Hermione

-Na Sala Precisa...-Gina não pôde terminar de explicar porque foi interrompida por Ron.

-O QUE? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE HARRY?!?! NEM PARA ME FALAR NADA!!! E COM A MINHA IRMÃ!!!!!!

-CALMA RONY...NÃO TIRE CONCLUSÕES PRECIPITADAS...Nós não estávamos fazendo nada disso!!!!-"disse" Harry.

-A não? Então por que ela está com a sua capa, com o cabelo despenteado e com a alça da camisa rasgada?-perguntou Rony

-Você acha mesmo que se nós fizéssemos isso chegaríamos assim no Salão Comunal? Nós seríamos mais discretos, né Rony!!!-disse Gina

-Então o que aconteceu?-perguntou Hermione

-Nós tínhamos marcado um encontro às 5:30, mas eu me atrasei...-começou Gina, que foi interrompida por Mione

-Por isso você saiu correndo aquela hora?

-É...mas no meio do caminho eu esbarrei no Goyle...-Gina foi interrompida mais uma vez, dessa vez por Rony.

-O que? É por isso que você está assim?

-É, o imbecil do Goyle assediou a Gina...-disse Harry.

-ELE O QUE?!?!?! AH...EU MATO AQUELE IDIOTA!!!-disse Ron

-Eu já prometi isso para a Gina...-disse Harry, que começava a ficar vermelho de novo.

-O que aconteceu Ginny?-Perguntou Mione. Gina respirou fundo e começou a contar tudo de novo. Quando terminou, Rony e Harry já estavam vermelhos de raiva, Gina possuía lágrimas nos olhos de novo e Hermione estava incrédula.

-Mas agora tudo já passou..e o Baile é amanhã, portanto eu vou dormir. Boa noite Rony, boa noite Herry.-disse Gina beijando o namorado-Ah...sua capa.-ela começou a tirar a capa, mas Harry a impediu.

-Você me devolve amanhã, boa noite.-ele deu um beijo em Gina e ficou olhando ela e Mione subirem, depois ele subiu com Rony. Os dois logo dormiram.

O dia seguinte foi uma loucura, os meninos estavam super calmos, mas as meninas não paravam quietas. Harry e Ron encontraram Goyle em um corredor e quase deram uma surra nele, mas a professora Minerva estava por perto e Goyle tratou de sumir antes que ela fosse embora. Finalmente eles subiram para se arrumar.

-Anda logo Rony!!! Eu também quero tomar banho!!!!-Harry tentava tirar Rony do banheiro a 10 minutos, finalmente o garoto saiu lá de dentro. Ele já estava vestido, só faltava a gravata e o terno.

-Tá estressado heim Harry?-brincou Rony

-Eu não estou estressado, é você que está muito calmo!!!

Logo os dois estavam prontos e desceram para esperar suas acompanhantes. Mas as duas não chegavam, então ele resolveram descer na frente. O salão estava muito bonito, estava muito parecido com a decoração do Baile anterior, mas como não era um Baile de Inverno, as cores estavam mais alegres, não deixando de estarem lindas. Seus amigos também estavam lá. Simas estava com Parvati, Dino com Lilá e Neville com Luna. As garotas estavam muito bonitas. Parvati usava um vestido verde escuro de uma alça só, justo ao corpo com flores bordadas de verde claro na barra. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Lilá usava um vestido preto tomara que caia, com detalhes prateados no busto e na barra, seu cabelo estava liso e eram pesos por duas tranças laterais finas, que se juntavam atrás. Luna usava um vestido amarelo de alcinhas que formavam um X atrás, o vestido era um pouco brilhante e o seu cabelo estava solto e ondulado, com vários pontos brilhantes espalhados pelo mesmo. Rony e Harry foram até os seis.

-Oi pessoal. Vocês estão muito bonitas garotas.-disse Harry.

-Obrigado-disseram as três.

-Cadê a Gina e a Hermione?-perguntou Luna.

-Elas já devem estar chegando.-disse Rony.

-Ah...então a Weasley e a Granger ficaram com vergonha de vir no baile? Aposto que é porque a Weasley não teve dinheiro para comprar o vestido e a sangue-ruim deve ter sido porque não teve coragem de aparecer em um baile desses, ela deve ter caído na real de que quando chegasse ia estragar a festa porque todos iam desmaiar diante da feiúra dela...-Os seis se viraram e deram de cara com Pansy Parkinson.

-Olha lá como fala do Mione e da minha irmã...-disse Rony.

-Ah...agora eu entendi! A Granger não veio porque estava com medo de estragar a festa, ela não veio porque tem vergonha de ir a um baile com você, um Weasley. A Weasley não deve ter vindo porque não tem dinheiro para as vestes. Mas como eu pude me esquecer?!?! Agora ela tem o Potter Podre para pagar as roupas dela.

Ela disse isso coma intenção de irritar Harry e ficou surpresa ao ver que o garoto não estava irritado, mas ao contrário disto, olhava, juntamente com todos do Salão, menos ela, para um ponto atrás dela e sorria. Ela se virou e viu porque todos olhavam para aquele lugar. Hermione descia as escadas, seguida por Gina. As duas estavam perfeitas. Mione usava um vestido vermelho longo, com alças de pescoço e que deixavam as costas à mostra. Seu cabelo estava liso e preso atrás de forma que continuasse solto. Gina estava com um vestido tomara que caia azul arroxeado justo até a cintura, onde se alargava. Na saia do vestido haviam estampadas algumas flores. Seu cabelo estava um pouco ondulado e um dos lados estava um pouco puxado para trás e preso por uma presilha prateada. Ela estava usando todo o conjunto que Harry lhe dera, e a pedra no momento estava lilás. Harry foi até lá receber sua dama, que estava um pouco vermelha com tanta atenção do Salão. Rony seguiu o amigo, mas não antes de dizer a Pansy:

-O que me diz agora?-ela deu de ombros e ele riu, indo receber Mione.

-O que você estava falando com a Parkinson?-perguntou a garota ao ruivo.

-Estava jogando na cara dela que ela nunca chegará aos seus pés.-Hermione sorriu e corou um pouco.

-Vocês estão lindas.-disse Harry às duas.- Vamos?-Ele deu o braço direito a Gina, que enlaçou seu braço esquerdo ao dele. Ron e Mione fizeram o mesmo e os quatro entraram no Salão Principal. Eles se sentaram junto a Dino, Simas, Lilá, Parvati, Luna e Neville. A professora McGonagal se levantou e disse.


	28. O Baile

CAP 28: O BAILE

-Bem vindos ao Baile de Formatura. A festa terminará 4 horas da madrugada, qualquer aluno fora de seus dormitórios depois de 4:30 será castigado. Esta é uma ocasião para se divertirem bastante. O jantar será servido logo após a iniciação das danças, que ocorrerá agora. Peço aos Monitores chefes e aos capitães dos times das casas que se apresentem com seus pares ao centro do salão para a valsa inicial. Obrigado.

"Eu de novo?!?!" pensou Harry, mas como não tinha escolha, ele se levantou e foi junto com Gina para o centro do salão. Se encontravam no centro do salão Ron com Mione, Harry com Gina, Goyle com Pansy, Miguel Corner com Padma Patil e Zacarias Smith com Sara Fawcett. Eles se prepararam. Harry estava nervoso, mas não mais que Rony.

-Calma Rony!!!Assim você só vai se sair pior.-Mione tentava acalmar Rony.

-Eu danço muito mal!!!

-Não tem problema, só tenta não pisar muito no meu pé.

-Tudo bem.

A valsa começou. Harry estava dançando muito melhor dessa vez e Gina também dançava muito bem. Até Rony estava dançando bem!!! Quem não estava nada satisfeita era Pansy Parkinson, pois Goyle pisava no seu pé o tempo todo.

-Você está dançando muito bem Harry!-disse Gina sorrindo

-Aposto que não melhor do que o Neville.-ele brincou, ela riu.

-Não, o Neville é incomparável em questão de dança...

-Engraçadinha.-ela riu de novo.

-Calma Harry, ele só é melhor do que você nisso...você sabe que você é perfeito para mim.

-Sim...e você é perfeita para mim. Somos perfeitos um para o outro.

-Sim, eu sei...-nesta altura da valsa, eles não eram os únicos a dançar. Também haviam o Quim e McGonagall, Neville e Luna, Slughorn e Sprout, Dino e Lilá e (para surpresa, principalmente, de Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony) Lupin e Tonks.

-O que vocês acham que eles estão fazendo aqui?- perguntou Ron aos outros três, enquanto eles faziam uma pausa de uma dança.

-Provavelmente foram convidados, oras!!!-disse Gina.

-Vamos saber agora.-disse Hermione. Os três olharam na mesma direção que ela e viram o casal vindo em sua direção.

-Boa noite garotos.-comprimentou Lupin

-E aí, beleza gente?-perguntou Tonks. Os quatro assentiram.

-O que vocês fazem aqui?-perguntou Mione.

-McGonagall nos convidou. E tínhamos que lhes contar a novidade.-disse Lupin, sorrindo.

-Que novidade?-perguntou Gina.

-Vamos nos casar.-disse Tonks.

-Sério?!?!?!-perguntou Mione, Lupin assentiu-Que show!!!!Parabéns!!!-disse ela se levantando e abraçando os dois. Os outros três também o fizeram.

-Quando vai ser?-perguntou Harry.

-Nas férias de Páscoa, para vocês poderem ir. Será n'A Toca.

-Imaginava, Mamãe tem um xodó por festas...-comentou Gina, no que todos riram.

-Agora vamos deixar vocês sozinhos...-disse Lupin sorrindo marotamente para Harry e Gina.-Vocês dois me lembram muito Tiago e Lílian no nosso Baile de Formatura.-comentou. Gina corou um pouco e Harry sorriu fracamente. Eles descansaram um pouco, mas não por muito tempo, já que as garotas não eram como as gêmeas...

-Nem tente me enrolar Rony!!! Eu não sou como a Padma que fica sentada!!! Anda logo, vem dançar!!!-Hermione tentava convencer Ron.

-Vamos fazer assim então...Você vai na frente, eu vou pegar uma bebida para nós dois e vou.-Hermione pareceu considerar a proposta e acabou aceitando. Agora Harry e Gina estavam sozinhos.

-Ah dançar!!!! Por favor!!!!!!!

-Tudo bem...você venceu!!!

Os dois se dirigiram para a pista de dança. Estavam tocando músicas agitadas, Gina dançava muito bem. Os dois e seus amigos (tirando Ron e Mione) fizeram uma rodinha e dançaram demais!!! Então a música ficou lenta. Harry e Gina dançavam bem devagar e bem perto um do outro.

-Faz um bom tempo que não dançamos assim, heim?-disse Gina.

-É, eu não gostei nada do final da última vez, porque você saiu correndo. Hehe!!!-Gina corou um pouco.

-Podemos mudar o final dessa vez, não é?-disse ela

-É, não só podemos como vamos...-então eles se beijaram. Ao fim do beijo Gina disse:

-Sou muito mais esse final. Hehehe!!!!-Harry sorriu e olhou as horas, ainda eram 11:30.

-Que tal agente sair para tomar um ar?

-Podemos ficar resfriados, porque não damos um passeio aqui dentro do castelo mesmo?-disse Gina

-É...pode ser.-os dois saíram e começaram a passear pelo castelo, conversando.


	29. Depois do Baile

CAP 29: DEPOIS DO BAILE...

Eles caminharam, conversaram e pararam diante uma janela que tinha uma bela vista para o lago.

-Eu não estou afim de voltar agora... E você?-perguntou Gina.

-Também não. Para onde podemos ir?

-Podemos dar uma passada na velha e boa Sala Precisa.

-Aprovado. Vamos?-Harry estendeu o braço para ela, que riu e enlaçou seu braço no dele.

Os dois foram andando calmamente pelos corredores, dando beijinhos, conversando, etc. Harry estava muito feliz, não parava de rodar Gina, dar-lhe beijos, fazê-la rir... Ele adorava quando ela ria. E ela adorava quando ele agia daquela forma tão carinhosa. Nenhum dos dois lembrava-se de ter sido mais felizes do que quando estavam juntos. Eles finalmente chegaram na sala. Quando entraram estavam em um lugar muito romântico e maravilhoso. Era um salão...Não um salão comum...Era MARAVILHOSO!!!! O piso era todo de madeira lustrosa, as paredes eram branco perolado, as cortinas de veludo eram vermelhas com detalhes dourados bem delicados e havia um lustre perfeito, cheio de pingentes de cristal. Havia uma mesa para dois no centro, onde se encontravam vinho, frutas, doces, petiscos... Tocava uma musica linda. Haviam quadros lindos e variados nas paredes, cada uma mostrava lugares mais bonitos que os outros. Harry guiou Gina até a mesa e puxou a cadeira para ela, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, fazendo-a rir. Ele então serviu o vinho para os dois e se sentou. Ele ergueu a taça e levou à boca.

-Huuum...delícia!!!-disse ele fazendo uma cara de "criança ganhando sorvete", arrancando risos de Gina.

-Só você Hary...-disse ela bebendo um gole-Nossa...Mas não é que está bom mesmo?

-Eu não disse?-mais risos

-É, você disse...Mas não é sempre que você está certo né?

-Como assim? Me fala UMA vez que eu estava errado...-brinca ele.

-Você prefere em qual ano?

-Engraçadinha...

-Tudo bem...uma vez foi quando você terminou comigo à toa.

-Ótimo, pois agora eu vou compensar essa vez...

-A é? Como?

Mal ela terminou de dizer isso, começou a tocar uma música linda e romântica (The Reason) e a iluminação diminuiu, deixando um clima bem romântico. Harry se levantou e foi até Gina. Ele estendeu a mão e ela riu antes de pegá-la e se levantar. Assim que ela se levantou, a mesa sumiu e o salão se tornou amplo o suficiente para os dois dançarem. Eles estavam bem próximos. A letra da música dizia tudo o que Harry sentia por ela.

-Estou me saindo bem em te compensar?-perguntou ele

-Hum...me deixe pensar.-brincou ela, no que Harry fez uma cara de decepcionada. Ela riu.- É, digamos que sim.-então ela se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz- Mas você ainda não fez o que eu quero.-ele a encarou e ela sorriu marotamente. Então ele sorriu e aproximou lentamente seus lábios dos dela, até que suas respirações formassem uma só. Então, olhando nos fundos dos olhos da moça, ele disse:

-Por acaso seria isto?

Após pronunciar a última palavra, ele selou seus lábios. Eles ficaram alguns segundos daquela forma, então ele começou a aprofundar o beijo. Naquela altura eles não estavam mais na posição de dança. Ele mantinha uma das mão na nuca da garota, enquanto a outra deslizava pelas costas da mesma. Já ela passava uma mão pelo cabelo do rapaz, bagunçando-o mais ainda (se é que isso é possível), enquanto a outra acariciava a nuca dele. O beijo ficava cada vez mais ardente, eles só paravam poucas e rápidas vezes para tomar ar. Então, para surpresa de Harry, Gina começou a desabotoar a camisa dele. A princípio Harry ficou sem ação, mas depois continuou beijando a garota e a trouxe mais para perto (se é que isso também era possível). Quando Gina conseguiu desabotoar completamente a camisa dele, ela a retirou, deixando à mostra o belo corpo que 7 anos de quadribol haviam fornecido a Harry. Agora, uma das mãos da garota passeava pelo peitoril dele, enquanto a outra deslizava pelo seu braço, sentindo seus músculos e despertando sensações maravilhosas nos dois. Harry agora beijava o pescoço da garota, então ela começou a desabotoar a calça dele, o que não foi difícil. Foi aí que Harry percebeu que ele estava só de cueca e sapato enquanto ela ainda estava completamente vestida. Em meio a um beijo, ele encontrou o zíper do vestido e o abaixou lentamente. Quando chegou ao final, o vestido deslizou, equilibrando o jogo. Ela então deu um passo à frente, retirando os sapatos e saindo completamente do vestido. Harry também retirou seus sapatos e a presilha que prendia o cabelo de Gina. Só então ele percebeu que havia uma cama em um canto do salão. Ele carregou Gina, deitou-a na cama e sentou ao seu lado, interrompendo o beijo pela primeira vez. Eles se encararam um pouco e ela sorriu.

-Gina, você tem cer...

-Shiiii-ela se sentou e o beijou brevemente.-Você acha que se eu não tivesse certeza nós estaríamos assim?-perguntou ela sorrindo.

Harry também sorriu e iniciou um novo beijo, se inclinando levemente e fazendo-a deitar novamente. Ele retirou o sutiã dela e começou a acariciar o corpo da garota, que estava gostando muito daquilo. Harry começou a retirar a lingerie dela, deixando-a completamente nua. As mãos dos dois agora passeavam livremente pelo corpo um do outro. Harry revezava beijos entre os lábios, o pescoço, o busto e os seios de Gina, despertando imenso prazer na mesma. Então ela retirou a cueca de Harry e eles se uniram completamente. Ficaram daquela forma por um bom tempo, não queriam se separar, não queriam acabar com aquela experiência, provavelmente a melhor de suas vidas. Porém o cansaço tomou conta do corpo de ambos e eles tiveram que se separar. Deitaram-se de frente um para o outro na cama. Harry acariciava o rosto de Gina, tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Ela sorriu.

-Eu te amo...-ela disse.

-Eu também te amo, eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida.-eles se abraçaram e dormiram assim. Acordaram por volta das 4:00 da madrugada, com um barulho que vinha de fora da sala, Então se lembraram que o baile havia acabado e muitas pessoas deviam estar voltando para seus dormitórios.

Vestiram-se apressadamente e voltaram para o salão comunal. Poucas pessoas ainda estavam acordadas, depois da agitada noite que tiveram. Eles se despediram com um beijo não muito exagerado e cada um foi para o seu dormitório, onde ambos se depararam com uma cena que nunca poderiam imaginar.


	30. Por Causa do Ciúmes

CAP 30: POR CAUSA DO CIUMES...

Ao entrar no dormitório, Gina encontrou Hermione ainda acordada. Ela chorava muito e os olhos inchados, juntamente com o rosto manchado, mostravam que não havia pouco tempo que ela estava assim. Gina sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

-O que foi?- Hermione olhou para a garota e a abraçou. Gina acariciou os cabelos dela.- Foi o Rony não é? O que ele fez agora?-Hermione olhou para ela e enchugou as lágrimas.

-Nós terminamos, quero dizer... eu terminei com ele...

-Por que?

-Porque eu não estava mais agüentando o ciúmes dele!!! Ele estava me sufocando com seu ciúmes!!!

-Se você não quiser me explicar direito, eu não me importo, mas não vou poder te ajudar ou consolar, pois tenho medo de dizer algo que piore as coisas...

-Tudo bem. Você sabe que o Rony sempre foi muito ciumento, qualquer garoto que se aproximava de mim era uma discussão. Mas dessa vez ele extrapolou...

FLASHBACK

Rony foi buscar as bebidas, enquanto Hermione se dirigiu para a pista de dança, chegando lá ela não dançou muito, pois estava esperando Rony chegar. Então um garoto da Corvinal chegou e começou a dar em cima dela, dando cantadas e convidando-a para dançar. Antes que ela pudesse dar um Senhor Fora no menino, Rony, que acabava de chegar com as bebidas, viu a cena e já foi arrumar encrenca com o garoto.

-Que que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui?- perguntou ele ao garoto.

-Não perdi nada, só ganhei...-disse ele piscando para Hermione. Mas antes que a garota pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Rony tomou a iniciativa de novo.

-Então você quer ganhar alguma coisa dando em cima da namorada dos outros? Pois bem, realizarei o seu desejo..-dizendo isso ele deu um soca daqueles no menino.

-Rony!!!- gritou Hermione

-Vem Mione.-disse ele puxando a garota pelo braço para fora do salão.

-Rony...Rony!!!- a garota tentava falar com ele desde que saíram do salão, mas ele andava decidido pelos corredores, com Hermione atrás. Então ela cansou, parou e gritou.-RONALD WEASLEY!!! PARE AGORA E ME ESCUTE!!!-Rony parou e se virou lentamente.

-O que que foi?

-Como assim "o que que foi"? Eu estou tentando falar com você desde que saímos do salão!!! E você finge que não escuta!!!

-Está bem! Agora eu estou aqui, parado, pronto para te escutar...O que foi?-Hermione olhou incrédula para ele.

-Você tem certeza de que não sabe?!?! Pois então eu vou te ajudar... Por acaso um garoto ruivo batendo em um moreno em pleno baile de formatura te lembra alguma coisa?

-Nem vem Hermione!!! Aquele cara estava dando em cima da MINHA namorada...

-É Rony!!! Estava mesmo!!! E por acaso você não confia na SUA namorada? Por acaso você acha que ela ia cair na lábia daquele metido? Pois fique sabendo que não Rony!!!! Fique sabendo que se você não tivesse interrompido, eu daria um belo fora no garoto e fique tranqüilo que eu não deixaria de mencionar que eu estava esperando o MEU namorado!!! Mas parece que você não confia em mim...

-Você sabe que não é assim.

-A não? Então como que é? Porque foi isso que pareceu na hora, você chegou com tanta vontade de afastar o garoto de mim que parecia que você estava com medo que eu ficasse caidinha por ele!!!!

-Mione... você sabe que eu sou ciumento e...

-É Rony!!! Eu sei que você é ciumento, e toda garota gosta de ver que seu namorado sente ciúmes... Mas você está exagerando Rony!!! O seu ciúmes está me sufocando!!! Eu não posso chegar perto de qualquer garoto que você já vai dando uma de suas crises de ciúmes!!! Eu NÃO vivo por e para você Rony! Eu também tenho uma vida fora do nosso namoro!!! E eu não posso viver esta vida entre você e mulheres Rony!!! Eu PRECISO me comunicar com homens que não são você!!! Mas o fato de eu conversar com um garoto não quer dizer que eu estou afim dele!!! Porque eu gosto de VOCÊ, Ron!!! E eu só quero um pouco da sua confiança!!!! Quando você estiver disposto a me ceder um pouco dela me avise... até lá é melhor agente dar um tempo.-dizendo isso, Mione saiu correndo em direção ao salão comunal e foi direto para o seu dormitório, onde se deitou na cama e desatou a chorar, até que Gina chegasse.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Mione...Eu não sei o que dizer. O Rony foi realmente um babaca!!!-Gina tentava consolar a amiga, que agora voltara a chorar.-Acho melhor você tomar um banho e tentar descansar...

-Tudo bem... Valeu Gina.- disse Hermione se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

-Não foi nada...-disse Gina pensando em como Rony estaria agora.

DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO

Assim que entrou no dormitório, Harry encontrou a cama de Rony completamente desarrumada, papéis jogados para todos os lados, coisas quebradas, etc.

-Meu Merlin!!! O que aconteceu aqui?-perguntou Harry a si mesmo, encanto caminhava pelo dormitório.-Reparo! Limpar!-as coisas quebradas se recompuseram e o dormitório ficou limpo. Harry escutou um barulho vindo do banheiro e foi até lá.-Rony?!- Ron estava sentado o chão, encostado na parede, e choramingava, murmurando coisas para si mesmo.-Rony? O que aconteceu?- só então Rony olhou para o amigo.

-Acabou Harry...Ela se foi...acabou!!!

-Do que você está falando? Olha para você Rony!!! O que aconteceu para você estar assim?- falou Harry enquanto levantava o amigo e o levava para a cama.- O que foi Rony? Por que você está assim?

-A Mione...

-O que tem ela?

-Ela...nós..ela...

-Vocês terminaram?!?!- Rony olhou para Harry e confirmou com a cabeça.-Mas...como? Vocês estavam tão bem!!!

-A culpa foi minha... minha e desse meu ciúmes idiota...

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Harry. Ron contou a ele tudo o que aconteceu depois que eles se separaram no baile. A cada palavra Harry ficava mais incrédulo. Ao fim do relato ele demorou um pouco para se pronunciar.

-Cara...eu...nossa, eu nem sei direito o que dizer. Tipo, você realmente extrapolou com o seu ciúmes,você não devia ter batido no garoto, devia ter dado uma chance à Hermione, afinal,ela já sabe se cuidar sozinha...

-É, agora eu percebi meu erro, mas agora é tarde...

-Nunca é tarde Rony... Você só precisa provar para ela que você mudou.

-Mas como eu vou fazer isso?-a conversa entre os dois foi interrompida por Píchi, que batia à janela.- Píchi?-Ron foi até a janela e a abriu, Píchi entrou, demonstrando sua costumeira alegria por entregar uma carta. Ron pegou o envelope e o embrulho.-É da minha mãe, com esse alvoroço todo eu até me esqueci que hoje é meu aniversário.

-É mesmo cara!!! Parabéns!!!

-Obrigado... Mas nem o fato de ser meu aniversário vai me animar, agora que eu estou longe da Mione.

-Se anima cara!!! Como é que você vai recuperar ela se você ficar assim?

-Tem razão...-disse ele olhando distraidamente para a caixa de sapos de chocolates que ganhara da mãe.

-Eu vou tomar um banho.-disse Harry indo para o banheiro. Quando ele voltou, Rony já estava dormindo. Ele se deitou e também dormiu.


	31. Dias Longe de Você

CAP 31: OS DIAS LONGE DE VOCÊ

Duas semanas se passaram sem que Rony e Hermione se falassem. Harry e Gina já estavam ficando preocupados.

-Eles não conseguem viver longe um do outro!-Gina disse a Harry numa tarde em que os dois se encontravam namorando na beira do lago.

-É...eu nunca vi o Rony assim.-concordou Harry

-Nem eu vi a Mione assim. Ela não está se alimentando direito, chora o tempo todo... Ela nem está conversando muito. A dedicação que ela tem pelos estudos está mais forte que nunca!!!

-Agente tem que dar um jeito nisso. Eu não agüento mais a tristeza e o mal-humor do Rony.

-Mas nem adianta falar com a Mione, ela tem toda razão.

-É, eu sei. Agente tem é que convencer o cabeça dura do seu irmão a pedir desculpas.

-Deixa isso comigo. Eu sei muito bem lidar com aquele "legume insensível", como diria a Mione.

-Hehe... só você para brincar em uma situação dessas...

-Eu sei que eu sou demais!!!-brincou Gina, fazendo Harry rir.-Agora você me dê licença...-disse ela beijando Harry e se levantando-...que eu tenho que aumentar a amplitude emocional do Ron...

Harry riu de novo. Gina saiu em direção ao castelo, lá chegando ela foi procurar Rony. O encontrou no salão comunal da Grifinória e olhando distraidamente para o fogo, enquanto comia sapos de chocolate. Ela se sentou ao lado do irmão e pegou um sapo de chocolate.

-Olha...eu tirei Merlin!!!-Ron olhou para a irmã.

-Grande coisa, tenho umas três dele...

-Olha Ron...isso tem que acabar. Eu não agüento mais ver vocês dois assim!!! A Mione nem está se alimentando direito!!!

-E o que você quer que eu faça, Gina?

-Por que não pedir desculpas?

-Eu não sei como fazer isso.

-Pois eu sei. Olha só...-Gina contou todo o seu plano a Ron, que não sabia se sorria ou se chorava.

-Mas...eu não sou corajoso o suficiente!!!

-Me poupe Ron!!! Você vai ter que escolher...ou o seu orgulho ou a Mione!!!-dizendo isso ela se levantou e subiu. Ron continuou ali, pensando. Então ele se decidiu e levantou.

Cinco dias se passaram e era cada vez mais raro se encontrar com Rony. Ele comparecia a todas as aulas e refeições e era visto de vez em quando conversando com Lilá, mas fora isso, era possível contar nos dedos as vezes que ele fora visto. Sempre que Harry perguntava onde ele esteve, a resposta era "Você vai saber em breve Harry.".Estavam em uma sexta-feira, o dia seguinte seria visita a Hogsmeade e o aniversário de Gina era na terça, um dia antes do início das férias de páscoa. Mione estava cada dia mais abalada, até que Gina não agüentou mais.

-Chega Hermione!!! Eu não agüento mais isso!!! Você e o Rony estão para me enlouquecer!! Você não come direito a semanas!!! Deve ter emagrecido no mínimo 2 quilos!!! Eu não consigo mais ver você assim!!! Por que você não deixa este orgulho de lado e vai falar com ele?

-Gina...não é simples assim...

-É sim!!! Vocês que querem complicar as coisas!!! Quer saber... eu cansei de ficar aqui te consolando a troco de nada!!! Todo esse tempo eu poderia estar com o MEU namorado, mas não... Eu fico aqui com você!!! Mas agora eu cansei!! Já te dei a minha opinião, siga-a se quiser.

E dizendo isso ela saiu da biblioteca à procura de Harry. Encontrou-o em um corredor e os dois seguiram juntos para o salão comunal. Hemione refletiu um pouco sobre o que Gina disse e conclui que ela tinha razão. Levanto-se e foi para o salão comunal. Rony estava lá, ela estava indo até ele quando o viu o garoto se levantar e ir falar com Lilá, resolveu ver o que ele queria com a garota. Eles conversaram um pouco e ela sorriu, confirmando alguma coisa. Então ele a abraçou. Ao ver aquela cena, Hermione saiu correndo para o dormitório e só agora Ron percebeu que ela vira tudo.

-HERMIONE!!!-ele gritou, afim de que a garota voltasse, mas não obteve sucesso. Gina vinha em sua direção.

-Como é que você pôde fazer isso com ela Ron? Uma hora diz que a ama e na outra está abraçando outra garota!!!- dizendo isso ela subiu atrás de Hermione. Rony ainda tentou chamá-la de volta para explicar tudo, novamente sem sucesso.

-Raios!!!-exclamou baixo.

-Calma Rony, amanhã elas vão entender tudo. E se a Hermione não te desculpar, eu não sei o que vai fazer ela mudar de idéia.-disse Lilá.

-É. Você tem razão. Obrigado por tudo Lilá.

-Não foi nada... Agora me dê licença que o Dino está me esperando.

-Claro.-Lilá se retirou e Rony se jogou na poltrona. Logo Harry foi falar com ele.

-O que você está aprontando cara?

-Você verá, meu caro Harry...Você verá.-respondeu Rony, sorrindo e deixando Harry muito curioso.


End file.
